Love is Toxic
by FantasyShipper
Summary: Emily is a world class rap star. She has everything she's ever wanted. She's signed to Def Jam, she sings in sold out stadiums almost every night. But there was one thing she knew she was missing. Love. She definitely isn't happy in her current relationship. What happens when she meets Alison Dilaurentis? Will they fall in love, or will Emily just keep thinking that love is Toxic?
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Toxic…

Emily is a world class rap star. She has everything she's ever wanted. She's signed to Def Jam, she sings in sold out stadiums almost every night. But there was one thing she knew she was missing. Love. She definitely isn't happy in her current relationship. What happens when she meets Alison Dilaurentis? Will they fall in love, or will Emily just keep thinking that love is Toxic?

_**Disclaimer: I just want to say that I hope this story isn't offensive to anyone. Don't worry I'm not about to go popping off the N word or anything, but it might have a lot of cuss words in it. I hope you guys like the story. **_

**Emily's POV**

I was once again playing a sold out stadium. The lights, and the screams of all these people were music to my ears. It had been my dream to be a rapper ever since I was a kid. I was Oakland, California. Life was hard growing up to say the least. My father was a dick. The crazy motherfucker used to throw knives at me. My mom was crazy too. Except drugs made her crazy, my dad was just naturally crazy. I started getting angry, real angry. So I just started to rhyme. And it all took off from there.

"Yo, I wanna thank you all for coming tonight." I said into the black mic, more cheers and chants came rushing at me.

_EM! EM! EM! EM! _Then it was mixed with the screams of lots of girls fangirling their asses off. It made me smile. _TOXIC! TOXIC! TOXIC! _The cheers filled my insides with happiness.

I took off my black hoodie and threw it in the audience and some girl caught it and yelled and started showing it off to her friends.

"So back too what I was saying, I always wanna spit something meaningful for the last song. So I wrote this when I was depressed, I was like 16 or something. You guys are the only one's that are gonna hear this shit. So I hope you can take something away from this." I said, everyone in the audience quieted down and I heard the music start playing.

_I see you there, staring at me, your orange shell and white paper that reads 'no mortality' _

_I try to resist the urge, but my brain is in a splurge, _

_I'm still recovering from your last visit, _

_I don't know if you're xanax or something worse, _

_I don't care, I need to feel higher than a kite, _

_I feel my legs moving against my will, I feel my arms reaching for the bottle of poison, _

_I feel my hands unlock the child lock, _

_I'd rather eat a sock than pop another pill,_

_but I'm lying to myself_

_I need a release,_

_I pour three pills into my shaky hands and down it without any water, _

_I go to my bedroom and start playing some games, _

_its the first time in months that I wasn't too depressed to play, _

_I feel that false happiness for a couple hours,_

_then I find myself in the same place,_

_looking at the deadly orange bottle that reads 'Your Mine Now' _

_This feeling, this pain this depression is just a rock that I keep tripping on, _

_When all I have to do is step over it, or walk around it, _

_but I can't I'm addicted to feeling like shit,_

_I'm addicted to feeling like a waste of space_

_I'm addicted to feeling a blade draw blood on my wrists,_

_I'm addicted to the pain of faking a smile_

_I'm addicted to feeling like an emotionless child _

_I like all that without realizing it, _

_I like it when my uncle sends me off to Rehab,_

_I like being around people I know and care about, _

_but still feeling so alone all at the same time_

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all,_

_thats a lie,_

_all of this was, _

_its only because..._

_I need to hide everything, from everyone, and from myself _

_Hand me that bottle, hand me that pill, hand me that joint, draw me a line_

_Give me something to make me forget everything thats going down in my life,_

_forget my dead suicidal mother, _

_forget my emotionless fake father, _

_forget my cruel aunt,_

_my dead sister who once called me a cunt, _

_my dead brother who said 'I hope you get jumped' _

_none of it hurts anymore, _

_I've been trying to train myself to be immune to feelings, _

_no pain, no hurt, no love, _

_but its proven to be quite difficult _

_I look in the mirror and don't like what I see, _

_All I see is a stupid 16 year old kid, with no parents, and a kid who's gonna turn out to be nothing,_

_maybe running the streets or in prison,_

_And prison isn't anything like Orange is the New Black, _

_Every thought I just thought rushes away as the girl hands me a deadly orange bottle and then draws me a line _

I finished the song and the crowd erupted with applause. "Thanks for coming out." I said into the mic. I threw up a peace sign into the air and walked off the stage. My crew gave me their congrats on the last stop I had before I could go on break from touring. Every other artist would have been excited about a break from touring, but not me. That meant I had a month to spend with my girlfriend. She was in the business too. Her name was Ellen Page. She had just come out like maybe a year ago but we were secretly dating before that, all though anyone with a gay-dar knew that she was gay. I walked out of the arena with my security to my black Tesla Roadster. It was about 9 pm on a friday night, and I was making my way over to my mansion. I pulled up to my mansion in a short time to read the familiar sign **9133 ORIOLE Way. **In bold letters. I slowly pulled into the garage and got out of the car and went into my house.

I saw Ellen asleep on the couch curled into a blanket. I was grateful. I wasn't in the mood for her constant prodding, and asking if I had cheated on her with in her own words; 'Some skinny hollywood bitch.' Our relationship was going down the drain and the worst part of it all was that I didn't want to save it, and I didn't care. I hurriedly went into my closet room and took out my outfit for the VMA's tonight. I got out a black leather jacket, with a plain white T-Shirt, some black skinny jeans, my Timberlands' shoes, and my black G-Shock. I walked downstairs quietly to see she was awake and staring at me.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked quietly.

"Fine." She answered. "I know you're going to the VMA's right now, but we have to have a serious conversation when we get home." She said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I said, I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which felt cold and I walked out the door without another word. I drove to the Arena and went through security and found my seat. A bunch of people I knew came up to me, some I didn't know introduced themselves.

Taylor Swift came up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Hey! Its so cool to finally meet you. I'm a huge fan." She said with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back, she was exactly like all my friends described her. Cute and bubbly.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I love 1989, its one of my favorite albums that I've ever heard from a pop Artist. No wonder its breaking records everywhere." I complimented. She smiled warmly again before hugging me again. She walked off and took her seat. I waited for in my seat waiting for the show to start. A beautiful blonde came and sat on the right side of me. I recognized her as Alison Dilaurentis.

She was a famous actress. She had a lead role in the movie '_Gone Girl'. _Which was probably one of the best movies I had ever scene. She turned to me and smiled. She stuck out her hand to me and I shook it gratefully. "Hi I'm Alison." She said with a smile.

"I'm Emily. Its very nice to meet you. I don't often meet pretty ladies like you." I flirted surprising myself. She smirked at me.

"Oh please, I just saw you talking to Taylor Swift." She said. I laughed light heartedly, and some strobe lights shined on her momentarily and I noticed how powerful her ocean blue eyes were.

"Yeah, well I prefer talking to you a lot more." I said honestly. She blushed. She pulled out her phone and gave it to me, asking me for her number. I put in the digits and she did the same for me.

"So is it true you're performing tonight?" She asked me, I could tell that she was genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I'm debuting a song with Marshall." I said, referring to Eminem, a guy who had inspired me with how similar our stories and music style was. He was one of the guys who really did lift me out of my depressed state of mind and helped me get back on track. Plus he was the producer for a couple of my songs. Marshall was one of my best friends to say the least.

"I love his music, and I love yours too by the way." She said. I smiled.

"What's you're favorite song?" I asked her.

"Probably 'Hooters'." She said, I laughed at what she chose. It was played in all the Hooters' restaurants.

It went a little something like this.

_I went up to the hooters, looking for some tutors but all I found were old dudes jacking off on their computers!_

It was definitely a very desperate time for me to say the least. She cleared her throat and started imitating the song.

"Hooters' filled with cougars, wannabe me's looking like losers. They better watch out because I'm a bruiser, an accuser, a cruiser, I'll hit them so hard they get a tumor." She finished. I laughed.

"Wow, I think you did better than I did on that." I joked, now it was her turn to laugh. She hit me on my shoulder playfully. Our conversation came to an end when different people started coming up to us and greeting us a couple of minutes before the show started.

**20 Minutes Later…**

I was backstage with Marshall. We were getting ready to go on. Miley Cyrus and Megan Fox were introducing us. "Just keep the nerves in check. Its all good Emily." He said to me reassuringly.

"_Toxic is one of the sexiest people out there." _Toxic was my stage name, it was kinda played out. None of my fans really referred to as that anymore. People just called me Emily now. Miley Cyrus just called me sexy, that was pretty normal. They finished their intro for us and we walked out on the stage and started ripping.

_**MARSHALL: **__My name is Marshall, I'm all about being controversial,_

_my lyrics don't sparkle, I got bars within bars, cars within cars, I'm a fucking Star! I don't give two shits about what you or anyone else thinks! I'll be rapping until I die! Go tell your bitch that I said hi. _

_**EMILY: **__I'm what they call a Lesbo, but I'm on another Levo. I'm a fucking homosexual! Incredible, Put on a fuckin pedestal, don't be skeptical, I got a skeletal, don't make a spectacle, I eat my vegetables, I'm a professional, my handwritings' legible, I'm not detectable, I'm digestible, I'm impeccable, intellectual but this ain't a fucking confessional! _

_But I'll you something I'm not! I'm not forgettable, unacceptable, regrettable, unforgettable, biochemical, rentable, a health professional, obsessional, bisexual! _

_You were too fuckin busy being amazed by my spitting skills, you were getting thrills and chills you didn't realize I rhymed 22 words with homosexual! I guess I was just feeling twenty two! But this ain't no Taylor Swift shit, if it was I'd be looking for Kanye and his bitch kim! I'm getting a little crazy, a little hazy. I might have just made a mistake I just dissed kim and Kanye,_

_But that hoe kim ain't worthy to lick my fucking rims! Bitch needs to learn how to properly trim! And she needs to take a trip to the gym. I'm going too fucking far, but if thats true why is half the audience chuckling? Whatever then, I'm gonna let Slim finish for me. _

_**Marshall: **__I know I'm not Tupac, I'm just a guy with a jukebox, with a record company. I need an Orange, with a warrant, on florence, gotta pay my mortgage, I want some porridge but I'm not forreign _

_Em just dissed Kim and Kanye, they gonna talk shit all fucking day! Whatever, we're killing this game! All Kim is doing is gold digging! Kanye is grieving over his long lost siblings' Haha I'm just kidding, I'm winning, I'm spinning, I'm as high as the fucking ceiling!_

We finished the song and the crowd erupted with cheers and applause. But the performance wasn't without risk, it was probably gonna get Kanye to open his mouth and talk shit all night. Plus it might mean a couple of diss tracks coming my way. I didn't give two shits thought. I headed back to my seat and Alison smiled me.

_**ALISON'S POV  
**_"That was an amazing performance." I said truthfully. What everyone loved about Emily is that she wasn't afraid to say what everyone was thinking. Even if it came with backlash.

"Thanks, it was pretty tough. I thought I was gonna get booed for sure." She said, taking a sip of her water. She was so hot, I'm pretty sure she was with that girl from Ex-men...What was her name? Ellen Page, yeah that was her name. So Emily was taken for sure. Too bad.

"Oh c'mon. Everyone loves it when Kanye and Kim get trolled, they troll everyone else." I said truthfully. I did like chilling with Kendall and Kylie though, nice chicks. Really nothing like Kim was.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to an afterparty with me tonight." Emily said.

"Which one?" I asked, considering there were tons of after parties going on tonight.

"Well I was thinking about following Rihanna wherever she goes." She said. I laughed.

"Why would you follow Rihanna?" I asked her. She smiled.

"She's just Rihanna thats why. She can sing, she can dance, she's actually so much funnier than you would think." She said, I laughed. I was kinda thirsty. I picked up my cup to get a drink but there was nothing in it. Emily noticed and offered me a sip of the same cup she had been drinking out of. I took it gratefully and smiled at her. I accidently drank all of it. "Someone's a little thirsty." She joked. I rolled my eyes playfully at her. Emily got up to go talk too some people, I was assuming that maybe she was trying to do a collaboration with some of them. She was talking to Taylor Swift at the moment. That would be genius. Taylor is not only really well known in the pop music industry, but she's been on a couple of hip hop tracks. And she's performed with T.I. Then she made her way over to Skylar Grey.

"You should be careful with that one. She's a little crazy." A girl I recognized as Iggy Azalea said to me in her thick australian accent. Emily started making her way back over, I had heard that they had a feud going on. It all started on an interview with Sway Calloway on Power 106 where he asked her if Iggy Azalea had potential to become one of the best female rappers in the game. Emily actually laughed and said 'Hell no!". Making everyone else in the studio laugh. I was actually listening to the radio that day. It made me laugh. Before I got a chance to respond Emily came over.

"Why don't you get your freeloading ass out of here?" She asked with a smirk. A bunch of eyes glanced over at us.

"Because maybe I don't want too." The blonde said.

"Listen. We all know you don't write your own songs. So instead of trying to argue that you are better than me or Nicki Minaj or anyone else, I think you should sit your ass down." Emily said. The blonde tensed up and sat back down. Emily sat next to me.

"Well played." I said, she smirked at me.

"I know." She said.

**What do you guys think? I was inspired by ****Living the famous life****, a story by ****pLLand glEElover****. My story is way different thought. WAY, WAY, different. EXTREMELY different. But I hope you guys didn't take any offence to any of the stuff in here, its just a story after all. Let me know if I should continue. Also, next chapter there's gonna be an Ellen DeGeneres interview. Who doesn't love Ellen am I right? Also we'll get to see what happens at that after party Emily and Alison go too. Plus whats going to happen with Emily and Ellen Page? **

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the last award of the night and I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to win. It was for best Rap Artist. Justin Timberlake was up there with Mila Kunis. I wasn't really listening to anything they were saying. I honestly didn't two shits if I was being honest. Winning awards didn't determine how good of an artist you were. "You are totally gonna win." Alison said to me, it disrupted me from my train of thought.

"I don't think so. I think its probably gonna go to Kendrick." I said honestly. The dude had some epic flow.

"And this award goes too…" Justin said, everyone around was waiting in anticipation. And I had to admit that I was a little curious to see who this years winner was going to be.

"TOXIC WASTE!" Mila Kunis yelled. Everyone cheered and as if on cue my music started playing. I was in shock, I didn't think I'd win that. I slowly stood up from my seat and Alison hugged me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I walked down the aisle and hugged and shook hands with a bunch of other artists there. I made my way up to the stage and hugged both of the presenters. I took the Moonman and card that had my name on it.

"If I'm honest I didn't expect to win this. So uh theres a couple of people I want to thank. I want to thank Marshall, I wanna thank my crew, I wanna thank Def Jam records for signing me, but most of all I just want to thank my fans because I wouldn't be here without you guys. You guys went out and bought my music and did covers on youtube. So thank y'all. But I don't wanna be referred to as Toxic Waste no more. Just call me Emily." I said lastly. I was led where to walk off the stage and everyone started filling out of the building. I walked out with Alison and she climbed into my car and we headed over to the after party. I helped her out of my car to be flashed with paps snapping photos and lights in my face which were temporarily blinding. We finally got into the building. It was popping, and I heard Ariana Grande singing something up on the little stage. We headed to the bar.

"You want a drink?" I asked Alison.

"Trying to get me drunk already? We haven't even had a first date yet." She flirted playfully.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said turning to the bar tender. "Hey man let me get a Rusty Nail, and a Thug Passion." I said with a smirk.

"Thug Passion?" She questioned with a cute look on her face.

"Yeah, its actually way more girly than you'd think. You'll like it I swear." I said. The bartender went to prepare the drinks.

"So, how do you feel about winning you're third VMA?" She asked me. I smirked.

"Its a pretty good award to win I guess. If I'm honest I wouldn't really care if I never won another award. I don't think awards describe how much talent someone has." I said honestly.

"Wow, you really are poetic." Alison said to me. I smiled. The bartender gave us our drinks and I gave him a hundred dollar bill.

"The bill was only 34." He said obviously confused.

"I know, keep the change." I said with a smile. He smiled and went to pocket the cash. I could tell he was a guy who was struggling. Probably had a kid, and was trying his best to do good for him.

"Why'd you do that?" The blonde girl asked me.

"Because, no one else will." I said honestly. I could tell she was confused by my answer but that was okay, I was the type of person that no one really understood. I looked over near the door and I saw a couple interviewers making their way over to different celebrities.

"So are you busy tomorrow? I'll be in LA for about another week, before I go to New York for a Jimmy Fallon interview." She asked me.

"I'm going to be doing an Ellen Interview tomorrow. And I'm supposed to be doing a dinner with my girlfriend. But I'm free on friday." I said.

"Sounds good to me." She said drinking some of her drink. "This is really good." She said. I smirked.

"I've heard I taste pretty good." I flirted shamelessly.

"Hmm...Maybe I should see for myself." Alison's blue eyes showed just a second of hesitation, then lust gave in and her lips rushed forward toward my own. She met her lips with mine, slowly slipping her tongue through my soft lips. I tasted the odd, yet delicious taste of her classic cherry chapstick, her saliva was circulating around my mouth. Her tongue slid deeper into my mouth. She slowly slid her hand down my pants' leg. This was definitely going to be all over the media, but I didn't care all that much. I heard the multiple snaps of camera's and I still didn't stop. I slid my hand down to her hips and rubbed the small of her back gently. She started tangling her hands in my soft brown hair. I was starting to run out of air. I released a little only to be pulled back almost immediately. She moved to she on my lap and I'm not even gonna lie, I was getting more turned on by the second.

She finally pulled away, but she still had her arms wrapped around my neck. "So, did that prove that I tasted good?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Yeah." She leaned in to my ear. "It did." She slid off of my lap. "I've got to go. Make sure to call me when you get bored of your girlfriend." She said before walking away.

"Holy Shit…" I said under my breath.

"Damn...She came in like a wrecking ball." Miley said to me. She sat next to me at one of the blue bar stools.

"What do you want?" I asked, not trying to be rude but honestly wanting to get right to the point of this conversation. She smirked at me.

"Well, I was watching you're VMA performance earlier. And I heard around town that you were looking for a female voice to sing on a single." She said to me, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm planning on asking Taylor." I said seriously. Miley leaned in closer to me.

"Oh come on, it would suit me more. I've been on tons of rap tracks." She pointed out. It was then that I considered the option.

"Okay, fine. You can come into my studio and we can see how you sound." I said to her.

"When?" She asked.

"Tonight. And I'm getting bored of this party so I'd like to go now." I said, gathering my jacket. She stood up quickly.

"Is your buzzkill girlfriend going to be home?" She asked me. I actually let out a chuckle.

"Yeah she will be home." I said walking towards the door with her. I had to admit she was really hot, everything from her short blonde hair to her tattoo's. She attached her hand to my forearm as we walked outside. The paps were snapping endless photos.

"_Who are you dating?! Miley, Alison, or Ellen?!" _One of them yelled.

"_Are you breaking up with Ellen Page?!" _Another yelled.

"_Are you having an affair with Alison Dilaurentis?!" _

"_Are you dating Eminem?!" _A tall nerdy looking guy yelled. Thats when I lost it. I flipped them off.

"None of your fucking business!" I yelled as I continued walking to my car with Miley. I opened the door for her and she got in and I hurriedly drove back to my pad. I got out and showed her inside. I noticed her car wasn't in the driveway.

"Wow, nice crib." She said.

"I'm not sleeping with you." I said as I walked down to my in-house studio. She followed.

"I never said anything about hooking up with you." She said smirking that same smirk. I went into the studio. I started setting up the dials. I put on my headphones and went into the booth. She set up the dials while I was in the booth. I figured she would know how to work it, since she's got a lot of experience with it. She shortly put on her headphones came into the booth with me and I gave her the lyrics.

"This songs really important to me, so I need you to take this seriously." I said. She nodded seriously.

_**EMILY: **_

_There was this kid named Nate that I used to know_

_To some people he was known as their biggest foe_

_He was that kid that was always the odd one out _

_The one that's quiet_

_The one who'd get beaten a lot_

_He tried to get through it all_

_With his momma who has cancer _

_And his daddy who rests in peace because of a brawl._

_24/7 he was bullied at school_

_Came back to granny's house_

_Always had a bruise _

_"Sorry" was the feeling that was felt for him everyday _

_I wish I could help him in a reasonable way._

_At school the big bullies always called him out a lot_

_This is how I feel, now that I have no more doubts_

_**MILEY:**_

_What's it like to feel like this?_

_What's it like to cope with this?_

_What's it like to be so sad and down?_

_What's it like? _

_**EMILY:**_

_When he grew up went to high school struggled to cope_

_Tried to commit suicide thought he had no hope._

_With his mom in the graveyard next to his dad_

_That was the worst day ever it was sadder than sad_

_Then that's when I came out of my comfort zone_

_And was friends with their enemy and their foe._

_He was a really good friend he was caring and nice_

_When I said there's always hope then he took my advice_.

_**MILEY:**_

_What's it like to feel like this?_

_What's it like to cope with this?_

_What's it like to be so sad and down?_

_What's it like? _

_**EMILY:**_

_It was the end of the year prize giving this day_

_When Nate got up with pride to go and claim_

_his prize for the year, "best in the school"_

_A gun fired, got Nate and it went right through_

_Everyone started to run outside _

_Except for me standing there watching my friend die_

_The tears, the pain, that I went through_

_Thinking of him was what I wanted to do._

_All those times I watched you fall, all those times I did nothing at all_

_this is what I get today, the death of a friend hurts me every single fucking day! _

_Nate taught me how to roller skate! Nate showed me the real Golden State!_

_Nate was a motherfucking heavyweight!_

_**MILEY:**_

_What's it like to feel like this?_

_What's it like to cope with this?_

_What's it like to be so sad and down?_

_What's it like? _

_**EMILY:**_

_I'll tell you how much it hurts!_

_It hurts more than any words you motherfuckers could ever blurt_

_Nate had the strength to climb, just like I had the strength to rhyme_

_Nate came into my life just in time, but he left in no time_

_Find your person, before you're life worsens_

_**MILEY:**_

_What's it like to feel like this?_

_What's it like to cope with this?_

_What's it like to be so sad and down?_

_What's it like? _

I took off my headphones and so did the blonde girl. I looked at her and wiped a tear from my eyes. "I want you on this song." I said.

"I want to be on this song." She said.

**The Next Morning…**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up on my couch. I looked at my phone and I had a like a thousand missed calls from my publicist; Hanna Marin, and my Manager; Spencer Hastings'.

I turned on my TV see TMZ with a picture of me and Alison kissing on the screen, then right next to it a picture of Miley and I leaving the party last night.

"So we got uh Toxic Waste at an after party for the VMA's last night...Well she wants to just be called Emily apparently now. She was making out with Alison Dilaurentis, the chick from 'Gone Girl'. Then she was seen leaving with Miley Cyrus and they headed over to Emily's house. But the bad thing is she's supposed to be dating Ellen Page. They've been together for like years." The blonde surfer looking dude said.

"She's such a douchebag." The blonde preppy girl.

"No, No, No, she's not. She's just _playing the Fields'._" The pun pissed me the fuck off. Everyone laughed. I turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room. Miley descended the stairs in nothing but a white bath towel.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" I asked, a little rudely.

"We were hanging out last night, and I was getting ready to go but it was late so you suggested that I stay the night. It was actually really fun. Then we fell asleep on the couch." She said going into my kitchen and opening my fridge and taking out some mik. She literally drank from the carton.

"So then you took a shower?" I asked her.

"Yes I did, I love you're shower. The water was the perfect temperature." She said as she started going through my refrigerator. She took out various supplies.

"What are you doing now?" I asked as I got up and sat on one of the kitchen bar stools.

"I'm making you a good old Nashville breakfast." She said over exaggerating a country accent. I let out a chuckle because it was actually really funny.

"You know Emily, I really would like to be friends. It seems like you are at a crossroad in your life with all of this newly found fame, and I've been famous since I was a kid. Maybe I'll be able to guide you and stuff." She offered nicely. It made me smile. I was in no way interested in dating the girl, but I did need a friend.

"I'd like that." I said. "I like my pancakes extra fluffy by the way." I said with a smirk.

"Thats not the only thing you like fluffy is it?" She asked jokingly. I laughed. I suddenly heard a loud banging noise from outside. Miley heard it too. I got up and looked out the window and Ellen was smashing my Tesla with a metal baseball bat. I hurriedly ran outside.

"Ellie what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at the 27 year old. She dropped the bat onto the floor and looked at me with anger.

"Don't fucking call me Ellie! You fucking cheater!" She yelled at me. Shit...I guess she had seen the news. I felt terrible, and she actually did have a right to be yelling at me. She stepped closer to me, and god damn that woman was showing me her fangs. "You just threw away a three year relationship! And for what? To make out with some actress?!" She shoved me on the shoulder causing me to stumble back a bit.

"Ellen…" I said trying to calm her down.

"Shut the fuck up!" The was heated and her face was getting red. "I had faith in you when you were depressed! I stayed even when it was fucking hard! But the moment things get hard on its me who's having a tough time! You try and find the easiest way out! I let you live in my house when you went bankrupt! I bought you this fucking expensive car! I paid for you're rehab! I did all that stuff! And this is what I get in return?!" She shoved me on the shoulders again. I could see the neighbors and various others taking pictures and recording the whole situation. "You cheat on me at a party! And then you bring a girl home! And for the record I was going to talk to you about going on a trip to talk about everything thats been going on with us! You ruined us! You did!" She pushed me again.

"Ellie I'm sorry." I said and my voice croaked. It was the first time in years that I was on the verge of tears, I had trained myself not to cry and I was slowly deteriorating.

"Yeah you will be sorry. I want you up and out of this house my next week." She said, she was kicking me out of my own house, I couldn't stand for this.

"This is my house." I stated.

"No it isn't. You may pay the bills but when it comes down to it my name is on the lease." She went back over to the baseball bat and picked it up. She slid something out from under the car, it was my Platinum CD Plaque. She raised the bat up in the air and then brought it down on it. Damn, I was pissed off. But I had no right to be, I deserved everything I was getting. "There's you're fucking music!" She said she threw the bat my way but I ducked out of the way. She made her way over to her car and drove away. heard the door creak open and Miley was fully dressed.

"I'm assuming you'll need a place to live...and I can get the fastest movers in LA out here to move your stuff into my place." She said.

"Thanks." I said simply. I looked at my watch. I had to go get ready to be on the Ellen show.

_**ALISON'S POV**_

"Well I'm sorry Aria! I realize that it probably wasn't the smartest idea, but it was an in the moment thing." I said to Aria, referring to my heated kiss with Emily last night that was all in the media.

"Yes I understand how many hormone you have flowing through you, but everyone is pissed at you for being hollywood's biggest homewrecker!" She yelled at me, this is why you should never have your manager and you're publicist be the same person.

"I'm not a homewrecker they're probably not gonna even break up." I said confidently. Aria made a disapproving face. She grabbed my remote and turned to Entertainment Tonight.

"Alison Dilaurentis has got to be one of the biggest homewreckers I've ever seen. You can clearly see that she was roughly coming on to Emily in this photo." A young looking red headed girl said. "She is sitting on Emily's lap and really almost forcing things to happen right now." She continued.

"Yeah its really a douchebag move on her part. Emily and Ellen Page have been together for three years throughout so much drama. Its really such a horrible and inhuman thing to do." Another reporter said.

On the screen a video popped up of Ellen smashing Emily's car. And yelling and then she shoved Emily. "Holy shit." I said in amazement at the altercation that was caught on camera.

"Holy shit is right. And now all of america thinks that you caused this." Aria scolded.

"Okay...But listen I think Emily was actually interested in me. If we start dating maybe everyone won't think of me as some huge slut." I suggested. Aria looked at me like I was insane.

"Do you actually have an idea who this girl actually is? She's cool on the surface but everyone knows she's fucking insane. Thats why her and Marshall fucking Mathers are such good friends. Its because they're demented in the head." She warned. I sat on the couch in frustration. She didn't know Emily, why was she talking all this shit? Who am I kidding? I didn't even know Emily. She could very well be demented and crazy, but if she was it was understandable. I mean she had been through so much, with both parents being insane, and dead douchebag brothers and sisters, it must have been hard to stay sane. "Plus she was leaving the party with Miley you really have no chance any way." She said, I was assuming she was trying to make me feel better but it made me feel a lot worse.

"Aria come on, let me try this okay? There is so much more depth to Emily than you think. Look at her song lyrics, you saw what she performed at her last concert right?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did. And I also saw at the VMA'S last night when she said that Kim Kardashian needs to learn to properly trim and that she needs to take a trip to the gym. And I also saw when she performed the song Hooters and said she was looking for tutors and she only saw guys jacking off on their computers." Aria said to me.

"Aria it's supposed to be stupid. Everyone knows she has a huge sense of humor." I said, hoping it would reason with her. Emily was a good person, she never had any scandals', well besides this one that I'm involved in.

"Lets not forget the VMA's last night when she dissed Kim and Kanye, a celebrity couple powerhouse. Probably right below Brad and Angelina." Aria grabbed the remote and turned to Ellen. Emily was on.

_**EMILY'S POV**_

"So, last night on the VMA's you performed a new song and you said some things about Kanye West and Kim Kardashian. What exactly was that?" The blonde woman asked with a funny smile on her face.

"Well it was just something Marshall and I came up with. I mean no disrespect towards Kanye and Kim. Kanye is really talented and Kim is really...uh...She seems like a nice girl." I said stuttering over her words. The audience laughed a little and it soothed my nerves.

"Okay, so I heard around town that you like to freestyle for practice." The Ellen said I smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, it really helps me get hyped up when I'm about to perform or write a song." I said honestly, it was something Marshall had told me he used to do when he first got big.

"Okay so we're gonna play a little game. I'll hold up a card and you'll freestyle based off of it." She said getting a stack of cards ready. I smiled in response.

"Yeah I can do that." I said, I was grateful that she hadn't mentioned Alison, or Ellie, or Miley. She held up a card and it was a picture of Taylor Swift. I cleared my throat and thought of something quickly. "_Yo Taylor Swift, bought some girl a wedding gift. Her mom used to work the night shift, She swiftly lives in New York City. At the VMA's last night she looked really pretty. She owns two kittie's. A couple weeks ago she performed in the Windy City, Chicago home of Well's Fargo. I think tomorrow she's performing in Toronto." _I said, the blonde woman laughed. She next held up a picture of Harry Styles'. Shit, I had to be careful with this one. I didn't want angry fangirls knocking on my door.

"_Harry told me, one of his favorite shows was Tom and Jerry. On the contrary his favorite drink is a Bloody Mary. His favorite scary movie is Carrie. Its kinda sure has Style, he runs a quarter mile every day. He's a trial for being too sexy." _I said the last part and the audience and Ellen erupted with laughter.

"Okay down to some serious business." What she said scared the crap out of me.

"I absolutely have to ask you about this. So umm, maybe you can clear the air for us. Ellen Page and you have been together for three years and I'm assuming that you're broken up now. What do you have to say about all of this?" She didn't ask it like a regular interviewer would. It was in a polite way, so I wasn't going to flip my shit.

"Honestly I have really nothing bad to say about Ellen, she was an amazing girlfriend and friend to me. But you know people grow apart and they do bad things. I cheated on her and thats all on me, it was in no way her fault or anyone else's. As for Alison you know, she's a great girl. It really wasn't her fault. She didn't seduce me or anything. She's a sweet girl and I think its really kind of a douche move for the media to put this all on her, and to claim she wanted to get a scandal so that she could gain more recognition. I get she's a new face around town and such but that doesn't mean anything. It was all me. And as for Miley Cyrus we definitely aren't together or anything. We left the party and went to my house and we recorded a song together and we'll be releasing it sometime next week." I said, surprisingly the audience didn't boo me or anything they cheered. I guess thats what happened when you actually owned up to your actions.

"Thats great to hear. Unfortunately thats all the time we have left today." She said standing up and I stood up as well and hugged her. I honestly thought that she was going to go all Tyra Banks on me. You know the whole "_I was rooting for you! We were all rooting for you! How dare you?! Learn something from this!" _On that one episode of America's Next Top Model. Gladly, I was lucky. My phone rang in my pocket; it was Alison. I answered it eagerly.

"Hey umm its Alison. I just thought maybe you could hang out at my place today." She said.

"I'd love too." I said immediately before hanging up.

**To the guest reviewer who's pissed because I made Emily and Marshall diss the crap out of Kim Kardashian and Kanye West...I'm sorry that you don't know that this is just a story and its not how I actually feel and thats it purely a work of fiction. Anyway thanks for the reviews, and in case you were wondering all the lyrics are made by me. I'm thinking about making Miley Cyrus' Emily's best friend. What do you guys think? **

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah I love basketball." I said to Alison. We were at her place on the couch getting ready to watch something on her large Plasma Screen TV. She grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"What team do you rep?" She asked with a smile on her face as she flipped through the channels looking for something suitable to watch.

"Well I think you already know I'm all about the Warriors." I said. Stephen Curry was a beast. He destroyed everybody.

"Thats actually my favorite team as well." She said. I liked the girl, I didn't think I was actually ready for a real relationship though. I mean I had just gotten out of a three year relationship with Ellie. I definitely needed time to be single and learn to be alone again before I opened myself up. I had been alone for most of my life anyway. Even when people were around me, they really weren't. Its like they were there, but they weren't there. Marshall, Ellen, Hanna, and Spencer were really there, but no one else was. I turned my attention back to the TV and then I heard that familiar intense music. I touched Alison's shoulder motioning for her to look at the screen. It was a commercial that I had done for Nike.

It was pretty corny but it had meaning. In the commercial I was sitting at a desk, and it was a representation of me when I was younger. I had a pen and paper and I was jotting down some things, I whispered them, and then got mad and through the paper away and then flipped over the desk and went batshit crazy. "_Failure! It can destroy you, or it can make you so freaking mad that you work even harder to become the winner you know you are." _I said in the commercial. I glance over at Alison and she was watching with intense interest. It showed me gradually getting better at rhyming. "_When you walk up to opportunities door, you don't knock it...You kick it in and introduce yourself! Success isn't given...Its earned. On the track, on the Field, In the Gym, On the Mic, with blood, sweat and the occasional tear." _It then showed me stepping up to a crowd filled with people. "_Nike. Just do it." _And the commercial ended.

"Holy shit, that has to be the dopest commercial I have ever seen." Alison complimented. I smiled at her, she actually complimented my work. Ellie stopped doing that a long time ago.

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

"I've been meaning to thank you for what you said on the Ellen show today. You might have just saved my career." She said gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me. I was in a similar place a couple of years back." I thought about if I should talk to her about this. I decided I should, I did need to get this stuff out. I leaned back on the couch. "It was the start of my career. I was 19, and everyone expected me to be huge. Especially being signed to Def Jam and having Marshall as a role model. I was dating a huge actress, and I had a number one debut selling album...Then one night I took a pill. You know how it goes; You take the bottle then the bottle takes you." I said, Alison was listening closely and I could tell she was genuinely interested. "I went on a downward spiral. I dissed everyone one for no reason. I felt horrible, so I wanted everyone to feel the same way. The media ate all of that up, they said I was copying Marshall so that I could have the same level of fame as him. That only caused me to spiral out of control even more. It took me a long time to finally get my act together. And I'm still trying now." I said honestly.

"I think you're doing pretty good for someone who has all of this pressure on you. Every song you write has controversy, it must be hard dealing with that stuff." Alison said looking into my eyes. "I think you're handling all of this fame pretty well." She said to me. "Unlike me...I've only really been in hollywood for a couple of months and I've already managed to be labeled a homewrecker."

"You're not a homewrecker; Ellie and I were heading towards a breakup for a long time. We kinda fell out of love." I said honestly. Her phone rang. She made an apologetic face at me.

"Hey Naya, umm no. I'm not really that interested. First of all I can't sing, second of all, I don't think I'm ready to go to prime time television." She said, She was talking to Naya, Naya fucking Riviera. Holy Shit this wasn't good. I wouldn't ever tell her that of course. "Well, I'm hanging with someone right now...Is it that serious?" She asked obviously concerned.

"I can go if you want." I suggested. She nodded her head dismissing the idea.

"Would you be cool with hanging out with Naya for a while?" She asked, covering the speaker.

"Uh yeah." I said, only because I wanted to make a good impression on Alison. She went back to the phone conversation. I had hung out with the girl so many times before, but I didn't want her to know that we had...a past.

"Okay, yeah. She's cool with it. You can come on over. No, I have to go in 10. I'll be back in three hours. Yeah bye." She said, she hung up the phone. "Can you hang with with her for a couple hours? I really need this gig. Plus she loves your music. So she'll put in a good word in for me if she thinks I'm cool." She pleaded.

"I thought you weren't ready for prime time TV." I said.

"I'm not. This is for a huge movie coming up. Its got Emma Watson, Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence, and Zac Efron in it just to name a few. Plus Naya is in it, and she said she might put in a good word to the casting director." She said gathering her things.

"I have a meeting to get too. Just please be yourself and I think it'll go well." She said hurrying out the door.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself. My phone rang, it was Hanna. "Yo." I said.

"The Make a Wish Foundation just called me, and there's a little boy there whose wish is to meet you." She said.

"When?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"Okay, I can do it. But I don't want this covered by the media." I said seriously.

"What? No, this needs to be on every single news channel out there. That will bring so much good publicity your way, especially with all this other shit going on." She said excitedly.

"Hanna, if you publicize this I'll fire you. He is a kid, not a target for more fame and critics. He's just a kid...I'm serious Hanna." I said.

"Fine." She said before hanging up.

_**ALISON's POV**_

"So the crew really is advising you against this." Aria said to me. "Going into this move would put you in the shadows behind all of those big time actresses." She said to me.

"Yes, that's true. Your career just started. We don't want you in the sidelines behind Emma Stone, Emma Watson, and Jennifer Lawrence." Another member of my team said.

"You guys haven't even the script, and you haven't seen the part I'll be playing." I said, I pulled the script out of my purse. I opened it and started reading. "_Shannon Carter, is a character that has been bullied her whole life for having lesbian parents. She has to hide who she truly is to fight the stereotype that all kids of gay parents turn out gay themselves. She meets a mysterious girl named Karen, who she feels herself falling in love with. Along with her best friend Angeline, she tries to figure out who she is." _I said finishing. Their mouths dropped. Their eyes were wide.

"Who would the other actresses be playing?" Aria asked me.

"Emma Watson would be the girl I fall in love with, Jennifer Lawrence and Emma Stone would be my parents, and Naya Rivera would be play the part of my best friend." I said.

"That is a very controversial script. You should take this, you said Naya Rivera is working on getting you the part of Shannon so why aren't you with her now?" Another person asked me.

"Well...I kinda got her to hang with Emily since she likes her music so much." I said.

"Okay. This is a good role, and it will skyrocket your career more than '_Gone Girl' _did." Aria said.

"I know, its everything I've ever wanted to play. It will actually make a difference in people's lives." I said. Everyone else nodded in agreement and everyone opened their folder and jotted notes down.

**EMILY'S POV**

I was in Alison's living room jotting down some rhymes, I saw a guitar in the corner and smiled. I had always wanted to learn how to play. I had my headphones in, listening to some beats that Marshall had sent me. "_I cheated on you that's true, but you can't claim that I never loved you. Without you everything in my life in feels like there's a part of me that got stabbed with a knife, I never thought things would be like this, its like constantly I've got to pinch myself to wake up from this nightmare I'm living, its like all my motivation in life is giving, this life has been so good, now its like everything is so bad." _This sucked really bad. It made me kinda angry that I didn't have the ability to write like I used to. I threw my yellow pad across the room in anger. I then heard a voice, I looked up and saw Naya Rivera holding it in her hands. I took my earphones out. "Sorry, I hope it didn't hit you." I said apologetically.

"No, I caught it." She said, she walked over closer to me. She handed back the pad. I took it, avoiding her brown eyes. "Its really good Emily. Take it easy on yourself." Se sat next to me on the comfortable couch. She rested her elbow on the armrest and looked at me in anticipation. "is the song about the first time you cheated or this time?" She asked me.

"Its about both..." I said honestly, more to myself than her. "Please tell me that Alison actually has a chance to get the part." I said, hoping this wasn't some type of ploy just to get time with me.

"Yeah, she has a really good chance of getting the part. The casting director is actually going to call her tomorrow and ask for an audition. But I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"You were dating his name." I said, a pang of jealousy hit me.

"Yeah, I am. But you were dating what's her name." She said mimicking what I had said before. She leaned in closer to me.

"Just one last time Emily." She said leaning in closer to me. My heart took over.

"Okay." I said. She smiled, she stood up and took off her jacket slowly. I pointed to the corner. She went over to the corner and picked up the guitar and sat next to me. She slowly started strumming some chords. "You have to stretch this finger out over this way." I said, I moved her left hand over a little putting it on the appropriate chord. She strummed it and it sounded perfect.

"You'd never let anyone know you play the guitar would you?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"No." I said. She knew who I really was, it was a drunken night I was by myself at a bar. Ellie and I had gotten into a huge fight. I was depressed off of my ass. I had decided I was going to die. She was sitting a couple seat away, and I guess she saw a look in my eyes. She invited me to her place and I poured my heart out to her. I told her more things than I had ever told anyone else. She knew everything about me. I needed someone and I guess she wanted to be needed. We kissed, and then had sex. I didn't regret it, and I don't think she did either. I ended up spending the week with her, and I taught her how to play a couple of chords on the guitar and I told her I actually knew how to sing a little. If I was honest I was in love with the girl, but it was in a different way. It was Eros...it was some Greek thing that she had told me about. Eros was a passionate and intense love that arouses romantic feelings; it is the kind that often triggers "high" feelings in a new relationship and makes you say, I love him or her. It is simply an emotional and sexual love.

She moved so that she was sitting on my lap, I liked the contact. I needed the contact, I have been so alone as of late. I moved her hands to the appropriate spots. "_Its starts in my toes then I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know." _She sung in her soft spoken voice as we strummed along together. "Come on Em, just a little singing wouldn't hurt." I agreed.

"_That you make me smile, please stay for a while now, just take your time wherever you go." _I sung quietly, earning a smile from the Latina. She stopped strumming and looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm glad that I got to see you again." She said.

"Yeah, me too." I said honestly.

"So, you really like this Alison girl?" She asked me, I thought about it seriously before answering the question. Because I honestly didn't know, Alison was funny, smart, nice, she actually was interested in my work, she liked sports, she was basically every lesbians dream girl.

"Yeah, I think I do actually like her." I said honestly.

"Yeah, I actually really do." I said honestly.

"I'm happy for you." She said to me. She slowly slid off of my lap. She put the guitar back in its place in the corner. She walked back over to me. "Alison is probably guaranteed the part, make sure to tell her to get ready for her audition. She picked up her jacket and slid it on. "You deserve absolutely the best person. And I think Alison is it for you. But you really have to stop blaming yourself for everything that has gone wrong in your life. Once you learn to do that I guarantee you that'll be able to be happy." She said, she leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. She walked towards the door and smiled at me one last time before leaving.

**The Next Day…**

**EMILY'S POV**

"So I'm working on my new album, and I want your advice on what to name it." I said to Hunter.

"What?" The 16 year old asked me, he was honestly a really cool kid. He was so cool that I invited him over to Miley's he could get out of the hospital.

"I'm gonna name it Black and White World or Suicide Solo." I said, he contemplated both idea's.

"Honestly, both titles are great. But don't you want to move on?" He asked me. He took a sip of his orange soda.

"What do mean Hunter?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't want to be dickriding or anything...but both titles are kinda sad and down. Its about your downfall right?" He asked me. I nodded. He ruffled his blonde hair. "Well, you always say that you want to move on from that point in your life. You can't really do that if you name your album either of those. If you want to move on, why don't you make your album reflect that?" He inquired. The kid was a genius.

"What's your suggestion?"

"How about Dreaming in Color?" He suggested. I smiled.

"I like it." I said, writing the title down. "I'm really gonna name the album this." I said. I heard a horn outside. He got up.

"Thats probably my mom." He said. I gave him a gift package for VIP and backstage tickets to Eminem's next show, and my next show. I took a couple picture's with him and I signed all my albums I had put out and gave it to him. I stood up and walked him outside to his car.

"See you in a couple months Hunter."

"Bye Emily." He said waving me off. His mother thanked me gratefully. Really good kid. I headed off back into Miley's house. I turned on the TV, it was on MTV. MTV was my favorite channel's as a kid. Some girl group was singing, I was about to turn the channel when I heard one of them sing. Her voice was so soulful and powerful for a girl that young. The miniature solo only lasted a couple of moments. Then a high pitched sound interrupted the heavenly singing.

"Miley!" I yelled, she came downstairs in a couple of moments.

"What?" She asked me. She sat on the couch next to me.

"Who's that?" I asked pointed to the brunette girl.

"Umm thats Fifth Harmony I think." She said.

"No, that girl." I said more specifically pointing to the pretty brunette.

"Oh um, thats Lauren...Jauregui. Why?" She said.

"I like her voice." I said, paying attention to the performance.

"You thinking about putting her on a collab?" She asked me. I nodded. I picked up my phone. I dialed Spencer's number.

"Hey Spence, I need you to get Fifth Harmony over to Miley's house." I said. "Yeah, I'm planning something. Thanks...Yeah, he was a cool kid. No, I'm not hanging with Alison again until Saturday. Thanks Spence, bye." I said before I hung up the phone.

"I thought you were only interested in Lauren." She said.

"And when I was younger I thought you were Hannah Montana." I said jokingly. She hit me on the arm playfully.

"Shut up, asshat." She said. I laughed.

"Too actually answer your question, I do like Lauren's voice, but I want to get a feel for the rest of the group, I might be missing something." I said. She nodded. In 15 minutes the doorbell rang, that was quick. I liked quick. I opened the door to see five girls.

"Hey guys, come on in." I said. They all introduced themselves to me, and I to them. I led them down to the recording studio in the house. They all took seats next to me. Miley slowly descended and sat beside me at our table, it looked like some American idol shit. "Yo, so I was watching you guys on MTV and I liked you're voices, and I'm working on my new album and I liked you're voices. I want one of you to be on this track I'm doing." I said. I handed out lyrics to all of them.

"Who's first?" Miley asked. Camila volunteered.

"_Pull The Trigger, I dar…." _

"Stop." Miley and I said at the same time.

"What was wrong with that?" She asked.

"Well, in the song it seems like you're trying to overpower it. I don't need someone who's gonna over power me in my own song." I said seriously. All the other girls were surprised my amount of bitterness. I was Emily Fields' for christ sakes' I don't have time for teenage games.

"If you don't like the way Emily works you can go ahead and leave." Three of the girls stepped up, and looked back at Normani and Lauren expectantly. "Keep moving." Miley said, I liked the girls style.

Normani sung the lyrics. I had to admit I really loved her voice it was beautiful, but she just wasn't right for the song. Then Lauren sang it and it completely blew me away. I glanced over at the blonde next to me and I could tell she thought the same thing. Miley and I shared one last look before turning our attention to both girls. "Normani, you have a beautiful voice. You are so gifted. I think that you have the potential to become the next Beyonce if you keep working hard like that. However, you aren't really the voice I'm looking for on this song. But, I promise you that I will call you immediately if I write I song I'd think you'd be right for." I said honestly.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity I really do appreciate it." She said sincerely, I smiled at her and shook her hand before she headed out.

"Lauren, I liked you the best from the start. You're voice blends in so perfectly with this record. I'd love to have you on this record." I said honestly. She smiled.

"Usually Camila gets all the solo's on your guys' songs. That sold change, you are way more talented than anyone in that group." Miley said. "You should really go solo before anyone else in that band gets the chance too. If Camila goes solo first, you guys will be forgotten in a matter of months. I'll help you, we'll help you go solo." Miley said, I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, this means so much to me." She said standing up and hugging us both.

"I'll call you tomorrow with a studio time." I said to her before she left. I sat back down in the chair exhausted from the day I had.

"You tired?" Miley asked me. I simply nodded. "You should take tomorrow off. Just sleep in, I can get Rachel Ray to come in and prepare your meals all day tomorrow." She offered nicely.

"No, I don't want to be a bother. You already let me live here, you've done enough. I'm surprised you haven't been making me pitch in on rent." She smiled at me goofily.

"Thats because I don't want you to leave." She said, I looked at her for an explanation. She sighed heavily. "It gets lonely all the time here. Ever since Liam and I broke things off there's like this void that I've been missing. I'm so alone here in this big house. "All I've got are my babies." She said, as if on cue a couple of dogs came rushing in the room. Bean, the golden chihuahua jumped up and me and began kissing my face. I laughed and moved my face out of the way, but it was no use. The adorable animal kept attacking me with love. Miley was just laughing at me. I finally seized the puppy and put him in my lap. I petted him softly and he calmed down.

"I really like it here Miley, and I like having you around. You always joke around with me, and you just helped me land a duet partner with someone I was super interested in. So thanks." I said honestly.

"Anytime Em." I smiled at the nickname.

**Hey! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm really trying to get this character development going before I let Emison be a full on thing. Next chapter we will learn a lot about Alison. So someone requested that i put Naya Rivera in the story...So I did. Any celebrity requests you have I will absolutely do it no problem. Don't be shy, just ask in a P.M or a Review. What do you guys think of Miley and Emily's friendship? Thats really gonna grow throughout the story. So I have a poll on my profile page. Its voting for which of my other stories I should take off Hiatus, make sure to vote or I won't know which one to take off Hiatus.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**ALISON'S POV**

"_Karen...I love you…" _I said, a tear stained my eyes. "_I'm not afraid to admit that anymore. I'm not scared anymore. I don't care about what everyone else thinks. All I care about is you. Please, stay. Stay here with me, because I'm tired of being alone." _I said to the girl in front of me. She leaned in to kiss, me. I put my arms around her hips and pulled her closer. She brought her hands up to cup my face. She pulled away momentarily.

"_Shannon your eyes are like little puddles of water...Their so clear that I can see deep into your soul. Those deep blue eyes remind me of the daytime sky…" _She put her forehead against mine, and she connected her brown eyes with mine once again. "_Mysterious and intriguing." _She finished before we connected lips once more.

"Cut!" The director yelled. Emma and I broke apart. It was the chemistry reading, to test the chemistry between Emma and myself. And I thought it was actually really strong.

"So, I thought the chemistry was pretty powerful. It would go well in this movie, and you're acting skills Alison are remarkable. You are guaranteed the part of Shannon Carter." He said to me. I smiled in excitement. "Congratulations Ms. Dilaurentis. This part comes with many responsibilities other than just playing the role. You are officially playing a role that will affect peoples lives. Don't mess this up." Steven said to me. I nodded and shook his hand gratefully. They all walked out of the room and I turned too Emma.

"That went better than I had expected it too." I said to the Harry Potter star. She smiled at me.

"It was great." She said in her thick British accent. Emma Watson was so inspiring and so amazing. That speech on Feminism at the UN was iconic. She was an amazing role model for young girls and it really was an honor to be on such an amazing film with her. I looked up to her as not only an actress, but a person. "Listen, this is my first part on a while so please...guide me through it. And you know, lets not make this awkward. You know theres quite a few very sexy scenes." She said. I smiled.

"We're both professionals. I mean its really no big deal." I said reassuring me. She smiled brightly at what I said.

"Great! Well, I'll see you in LA next week for filming." She said. I smiled and gave her a hug. My phone rang, it was my mom. I quickly declined the call and walked out of the building so that I could head back to LA.

_**EMILY'S POV**_

I was practicing my boxing on the punching bag in the exercise room in Miley's house. I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I told the my trainer to undo the ties at the bottom of the gloves. He did it in a short time. "Thanks Trev." I said to him.

"Do some ropes for about three minutes, then you'll be done for the day." He said, starting to gather up his things. I picked up the jump rope and jumped fast then slow, then fast again for about three minutes.

"See you later Trev." I said leading him out of the house. I hurried to the bathroom and took a long shower. The hot water was so soothing, despite popular belief I did actually sing in the shower, well rap, sometimes a little bit of both. Instead of doing that today I thought of Alison. Everything about Alison was perfect; how her sun-kissed blonde hair flowed down her back, the way the she beamed when someone talked about how good she was at acting, how passionate she was about making people happy and making a difference. Her sapphire eyes were so serene and piercing. I could stare into them all day if I was being completely honest. Her silvery voice was music to my ears, her infectious laugh made my insides flutter. A couple of lines just came to me.

"_Alison playing a girl named Shannon, you're sisters name is Madison, I wanna take care of you and let you live in a palace and…" _I thought of what to say next. "_Those eyes are so Blue, makes me want to find your glass shoe, I want you too be my cinderella, take you and put you under my umbrella, I'm not usually a romantic type of fellah but…" _This song could definitely go somewhere, it could go somewhere huge. I quickly hopped out of the shower and put on my clothes and did my hair.

I went into the studio to see Miley sleeping in the chair. "Yo, record me." I said tapping her on the shoulder. She awoke from her slumber in a jolt.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Record me." I said. She nodded and scooted her chair over to the dash. She turned a few dials. She plugged in my phone and played one of the beats Marshall had sent me and I started ripping.

"_There's this girl I met, blonde hair blue eyes, she's what you would call a dime, I was always looking forward to her arrival time, I'm looking forward to releasing this track, I have a feelin' its gonna turn out to be every teenagers nursery rhyme, _

_I'm feeling good today, I managed to find a partner in crime, Miley, her parents call her smiley, she's got a dog named Riley, I'm working on my endorsement deal with Nike, _

_Back to the point...Hold up stop the beat…" _I made a cut signal too miley and she stopped the music. "_Somebody hand me a joint." _Miley laughed and played the music back. "_Haha, thank you I needed that. That was for all the junkies, goin' round to different countries, acting like a bunch of monkeys, this is the first song I've made in a while thats actually kinda funny, this needs a little controversy, better go pop on some converse, because I'm getting ready to murder my nurse, then I'm gonna steal everything inside of her purse, you think what I just said was bad?! Its about to get worse." _I took a small breath. Everything was popping off of my head right now, I felt like I could spit for six hours. "_I'm a gravitational force, I'm the reasons your parents got a divorce, Lets talk about sex, with all respects to you virgin rejects, My name is Emily and I'm anything but friendly, I'm about to go commit a felony." _

The hook was coming up and I was about to sing it, not really sing it, but you know hip-hop sing it. "_Maybe I'll go rob a bank, or kill some skanks, do some crank, break your grandad's gas tank. Everything I do is illegal, yeah you heard right I said nothing I do is legal, then I fly away like an eagle."_

That was the Chorus, and I still couldn't believe that this shit was coming straight out of my head. "_I'm a felon, I spend my time robbing the local 7/11, on top of this all I'm a gay, but I'll still fuck your girl on Valentine's day, when the fuck is judgment day? I bet you're respect for me is slowly dwindling away, I find all my bitches at UCLA, I'm done with this beat its time for me to go away. I'm bringing back this chorus one more time." _

"_Maybe I'll go rob a bank, or kill some skanks, do some crank, break your grandad's gas tank. Everything I do is illegal, yeah you heard right I said nothing I do is legal, then I fly away like an eagle." _I said concluding the song. I took my headphones off and left the booth. Miley had an odd look on her face. I caught my breath then popped a question.

"What did you think?" I asked her, as I sat down in a chair across from her.

"Umm...the first verse was amazing. Then it went all downhill from the point where you started talking about drugs. I thought this was supposed to be about Alison. I mean, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like it if you talked about her, and then started talking about killing nurses and robbing stores in the next verse." She said honestly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said. She smiled and then pulled out her phone to take a photo for what I assumed to be instagram. My phone rang, it was Alison. I eagerly picked up. "Hey, hows it going?" I asked.

She screeched into the phone and I pulled the phone away from my ear a little because the noise was so deafening. "Oh my god Emily! I got the part! I got the part of Shannon!" She said excitedly, I could practically see her jumping up and down in joy. I smiled.

"Thats great Ali. You wanna come over to celebrate?" I asked her. I heard her sigh in disappointment.

"I can't my mom is coming in town, but we should hang out tomorrow." She said. I smiled at her response.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, bye Emily." She said.

"Bye." I said before hanging up. Miley looked at me.

"You coming to the AMA's tonight?" She asked me.

"No, I think I'll skip it." I said.

"How the hell can you skip it? You're nominated for four awards. And are you forgetting that you have to preform?" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll go." I said. She smiled in joy.

"You should throw on something sexy. Like some ripped skinny jeans and one of those red and black plaid hoodies. With like some Nike high tops." She said. I smiled as I started walking out of the room and she followed closely behind.

"You my stylist now huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, you did say we were partners in crime." She said with a huge smile. I chuckled.

"You know I could have done something like Marshall. You ever hear what he said about Rihanna?" I asked her She nodded her head no. "_What they don't know is the fact that Rihanna calls me Pinocchio, She loves the way I lie. She sits on my face and waits for my nose to grow." _Miley looked mortified. "Yeah, I could have done something like that. How about..._People don't realize that Miley and I have a special kind of relationship, she sits on my lap and waits for a plastic dick to spring out." _I said, Miley laughed.

"You know, I think I kind of prefer that now." She said jokingly. I laughed once more. I had a good feeling Miley and I were going to go really far together.

_**ALISON'S POV**_

The AMA'S were tonight, and I really wanted to go but I couldn't because all my family was coming over tonight. "How is the meal coming?" I asked Bobby. I hired Bobby Flay, I wanted to impress my family to say the last.

"Very well. The Vanilla Creme Brulee, the Tiramisu, the Chocolate Souffle, and the upside down apple turnovers are almost done. The Blanquette de Veau, the Sole Meunière, the Steak Tartare, and the Piperade are finished." He said, he was mixing something up.

"What are you making now?" I asked the world renowned chef.

"A Banana Ginger Smoothie for your little brother. He's only 17 right?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you Bobby. The thought slipped my mind. Thanks." I said to him. He nodded and went back to work. I would have asked Paula Deen but i'm not sure she specializes in French Food. My family loved French Food. Honestly, if I was honest I prefered Italian. I'd eat a Cannoli over a Souffle any day. But, my family was coming so I had to sacrifice. I had just finished setting the table before I heard a knock at my door. I hurriedly went to answer the door. I opened it and was greeted by three huge smiling faces.

"Hey! I missed you guys." I said, hugging them each one by one. They all came in and sat at the table.

"We missed you too. We really enjoyed our trip to France. We went everywhere from Cannes to Paris, to Marseille." My mother said delightedly.

"Yeah Ali, I had fun too. French chicks are hot." My brother, Jason, said to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed your trip. And I'm super happy that you guys are back. I missed you guys so much." I said honestly. We all smiled at each other and continued our small talk while Bobby brought in our food and we ate and spoke to each other politely.

"So Alison, we heard on the news that you got involved with Toxic Waste." My father said, breaking the ice. I honestly thought it would be Jason who brought that up, but whatever.

"Um, yes I am kind of. We aren't exclusive she said we should get to know each other. Her name is Emily by the way..." I said. He nodded.

"She's insane. You know that right? She is literally crazy. She threatened to pee on Kim Jong Un." He said to me. I rolled my eyes. "She threatened to put Vladimir Putin in a room with Frank Ocean so he'd turn gay." He said, cocking his head slightly at me.

"I understand that Emily's lyrics may be a bit...much at times. But she's actually really nice and cool." I said honestly.

"Honey, you're fathers right. Emily is crazy. In all her songs she says she's going to kill someone." My mother said.

"C'mon you guys. I'm sure Emily is super cool. Plus her music is actually really powerful. Have you ever heard _Suicidal Thoughts _or any of her emotional songs?" My brother asked them. I knew I could count on him, he was always there for me; even when we were smaller. They nodded their heads no. "We should watch her perform it on the AMA's." He suggested. I agreed hastily, and we all made our way into the living room and I turned on the large plasma screen TV to the channel.

"_And now, a special emotional performance from a very good friend of mine; Emily Fields." _ Taylor Swift said into the microphone. That girl seemed to be friends with everyone, she was a nice girl so that's probably why.

_**EMILY'S POV**_

"Yo so I just want to say a couple things before I start…" I looked out into the audience and they were watching with anticipation. "I know I always haven't been the best person, or talked about the best things, and I've offended a lot of people...I felt bad about myself so I wanted to make everyone else's life suck too. So I'm sorry to everyone I've dissed who didn't deserve it." I said. The audience let out small cheers and my music started playing.

_So I'm sitting in class._

_Writin all these Raps._

_Get deep in my lyrics._

_There's no going back._

_Here's another CD._

_Here's another track._

_Life is a Game._

_That always Fuckin lags._

_Sometimes you have to reach._

_To get what you need._

_And haters will damage your life._

_Just like a disease._

_But when you lose your parents._

_It's really hard to Breathe._

_They were there and then they're gone._

_Now it's hard to see._

_It's hard to be._

_What I was made to be._

_My parents did a horrible raising me._

_They taught me the difference between reality and make belief._

_It's hard for me to understand._

_A teen, soon to be an adult _

_The difference between what I can't do, and what I can._

_Damn._

_Life's a struggle._

_When your Lover._

_Died._

_Just because of._

_A dumbass who cannot drive._

_And he's still alive._

_Why the Fuck did he survive,_

_and take my GirlFriends life._

_I was gonna pop the question._

_"Will she be my wife?"_

_And then she went away._

_It's hard for me to say._

_As months go by, I think about her everyday. _

_I think of her in every way._

_Cause I loved her._

_And I will Never Forget Her._

_life, for me a cruel cruel twist_

_looking at every little thing that i missed_

_trying' to hide behind my one greatest wish_

_to be rid of depression, yeah that's top of my list_

_but i guess people don't really see me for what i am_

_i don't rap for money, publicity, or millions of fans_

_i rap cause it's really the only thing that helps_

_when i'm stuck trying to write my raps all by myself_

_but i guess it's because people think that i'm wild_

_tryin' to be the best, and trying' to do it style_

_but telling people about me is like walking a hundred miles_

_because i always try to hide depression with a smile_

_but i guess i'm just sick of friends calling me influential_

_i'm just mental, and my lines and mic are rental_

_i guess i just hate myself cause i'm not honest_

_i mean i'm trying to put my life inside a rap _

_but if this is what i am, and i'm proud of myself_

_then i guess i don't care about all the pain I withheld_

I finished the song and the crowd erupted into applause and tears. They didn't know what was coming next though. "Yo, hold up. I got something special coming for y'all right now. Come on out Rihanna!" I said, the crowd got so fucking hyped it was crazy.

**RIHANNA: **

_Oh, Oh, Oh, _

_I've been feeling a little curious_

_I've been wanting to branch out _

_These boys haven't been pleasing me, _

_You know exactly how to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, _

_You rocking that plaid and its making me go a little crazy, _

_The longest I've had is about three minutes, but we can go all night_

_If you want it;_

_you can get it anytime you want, I'm all in_

Okay, this song had been in the making for a long time and I admit that it took some convincing to actually put out but I actually got a big push from Marshall, and a couple close friends.

**EMILY:**

_Yeah girl, I heard you questioning your sexuality, you won't be questioning no more after you feel my abilities, I'll make you find you're bisexuality, I make girls orgasm just with my sarcasm, you should sit on my face because I'm about to go lickety split. I think you should stop hangin' round them boys, they ain't nothing but little toys'_

Please don't judge me. I needed a single that was gonna get people to listen to my other shit and a song with Rihanna was the perfect way to do that. That wasn't even the worst of the performance yet. A lap dance was definitely coming. I started backing up into the chair that was brought onto the stage. I sat down in it and Rihanna made her way over to me. She sat in my lap and pulled the mic up to her face.

**Rihanna:**

_You lookin so good tonight and I feel like I just got rocked by a tornado, I'm tasting the rainbow, I'm not used to all this, but you can lead me through it, Its getting really hot in here, I'm thinkin its just you, hold on give me a second to count to two, you lookin fresh, you and all that skin and flesh, _

She said that part while tracing the skin on my neck. I had to admit, I was feeling real good right now. But who wouldn't it was Rihanna for christ's sakes. She was the definition of beauty. She started grinding on my lap and I knew for sure that this would be on the news for at least a month.

**Rihanna:**

_The longest I've had is about three minutes, but we can go all night_

_If you want it;_

_you can get it anytime you want, I'm all in_

**EMILY:**

_You said I make you feel like you just got rocked by a tornado, but fuck that, I can make you feel like you just got erupted by a volcano, I don't need any batteries, I've got a lot of different strategies, you taste exactly like my favorite candy, I'll take you out somewhere nice and fancy, then take you back to my bed and after the 50th orgasm hits you'll have a heart attack, I'll make you blush a deep red, forget them guys, hang it with me instead, _

_I'll make you see the light, you won't see the world in black and white, you don't have to be so uptight, settle down let me take off this little night gown,_

_You don't have to be such a tease, with me there's hardly a chance of sexually transmitted disease,_

_I see you put on some perfume, I'll be waiting in my bedroom, You dancing on me while I'm sitting in this chair, it feels like I'm walking on air_

**RIHANNA:**

_I'm on my way baby…_

The beat dropped for a couple of seconds then she resumed.

**RIHANNA:**

_Maybe.._

_you don't have to be such a cry baby_

_you should be patient, you're building up a lot of unnecessary frustration,_

_I'm kinky, I might wanna do it in the basement, I like to use my imagination, _

_Okay, I've made up my mind, I'll do it again for the tenth time, you don't have to cry, like I said before_

_The longest I've had is about three minutes, but we can go all night_

_If you want it;_

_you can get it anytime you want, I'm all in_

The beat went off and the song concluded and the crowd erupted into applause. There were a variety of surprised faces.

**ALISON'S POV**

"Yeah...no." My dad simply said after we watched the performance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ALISON'S POV**

"Yeah...no." My dad simply said after we watched the performance. My mother and brother looked mortified as well. I looked back at the screen briefly to see Rihanna continuing to dance and grind all over Emily; and Emily seemed to be really enjoying herself. More music started playing and I knew that they were going to perform another song together. I took the remote and tried to turn the TV off but my dad put a stop to it.

"Lets see what this performance has to offer." My dad said. What the fuck was Emily doing? I think she was spending a little too much time with Miley Cyrus.

**EMILY'S POV**

The music started for the second song. Rihanna quickly got up off of me. I stood up from the chair and kicked it backwards. I traded in my mic for a headpiece mic and so did Rihanna. This song had a little bit of dancing. Well, slow dancing. The music slowed down and the lights turned intensely slow.

**RIHANNA:**

_I can't undo what I have done, _

_I can't unsay what I have said, _

_I can't take it back, its a little late now,_

_I didn't mean to hurt you baby, _

_it doesn't matter anyway_

She walked over to me and we started embracing in slow dancing position and we just slowly moved with the music and I changed positions everyone once in a while,

I had my arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms were around my neck. Then I started rapping.

**EMILY:**

_They say actions speak louder than words ever could, _

_so even after doing everything you said I should,_

_how come you're still gone_

_and I still rebuild these four walls _

_and replay our last fight up to the moment you threw the ring back_

_and I watched you go_

_and all my hopes and dreams took flight_

_and you can't say I didn't fight for you _

_I still remember the phone numbers being changed_

_and the harassment charges that came_

_I still tried but you were too busy with that other girl yea she had money_

_I didn't have much she had an up to date car,_

_I drove a piece of junk she had it whatever "it" was _

_and all I had was a heart that was in love_

**RIHANNA:**

_I can't undo what I have done,_

_I can't unsay what I have said,_

_I can't take it back, its a little late now,_

_I didn't mean to hurt you baby,_

_It doesn't matter anyway_

**EMILY:**

_and that all was back then back in 2010_

_and so much has happened from now to then_

_its like I can NEVER love anyone ever again _

_trust me i've learned that lesson so many faces i've seen_

_none of which fit the screen that looks back at me_

**RIHANNA: **

_All I wanna do is walk away,_

_Cause I don't want to hurt you,_

_something in your eyes is saying please don't go,_

_but I just want to walk away, cause if I stay I'm gonna end up hurting you, _

_and I don't wanna break your heart,_

_It doesn't matter what I say, yeah it doesn't matter what I say, it really doesn't matter what I say_

**EMILY:**

_You said it doesn't matter but it does to me, please girl I'm down on my knees _

_I'm beggin you, I need you, without you I'm feeling really fucking blue,_

_now looking back I'm remembering I was only 17, _

_about to turn 18 drugged up on caffeine, _

_we were perfect together, I'd call it the greenhouse effect, _

_it was all good until I was named a murder suspect, _

_but if I could go back, I'd change everything, _

_I wouldn't have done all those things to you, _

_because if I'm being completely honest I miss you,_

_I want to hold you in my arms, your love lifts me higher than the stars, _

_while i sit here and write these bars, i look back on my scars, _

_they say time heals all pain, but it isnt the same, never will be, _

_i just dont want to pretend im happy, where we're at is not what it used to be, _

_you and me seem to drift further apart, but remain close to each others heart,and i just want to hold you in my arms, but I can't you're gone now, _

_I remember all those nights I begged you to pick up the phone, _

_but you left me when I needed you the most, _

_now it seems like you've turned into a ghost,_

_I got a lethal dose of your love,_

_it killed me and it killed you too,_

_I didn't even have to slit your throat, you didn't even leave a suicide note,_

_yeah you were suicidal, and I was homicidal, with my best friend the rifle _

_but even all the shit we put each other through that don't change that I love you, _

_and I miss you, with everything that I have, _

_looking back on all that shit it makes me laugh,_

_how I was so naive, now I'm left to just grieve,_

_I still can't believe it, you did it the one night that I needed you,_

_Christmas Eve_

The song concluded and the crowd roared with applause. I gave the girl in front of me a hug and I went backstage. I went back into the crowd and took my seat next to Miley. I had tear stained eyes. She looked at me with sympathy. She grabbed my hand. She led me to my dressing room backstage. I sat down on the couch and started crying. Miley sat next to me. She squeezed my shoulder. "You know Em, I don't know about your past or what you've been through...but I can imagine that you want someone to rage, cry, and even laugh about things with." She said sweetly. I looked up at the older blonde girl and she wiped my eyes with the pad of her thumb. "I'd like to be that person." She said. I gave her a significant look. She moved her hand to my mouth. She curved my lips into an upward position. "Turn that frown upside down." I laughed and she smiled. "You look good with a smile on your face." She hugged me. "we should get home...I have a feeling Alison would like an explanation." She said.

"Shit...I know. I'll just blame it on you." I said jokingly. She laughed and hit me on the shoulder playfully.

"Shutup, I didn't give Robin Thicke a lapdance, and I didn't kiss his neck, and I didn't slow dance romantically with him." She said. I rolled my eyes, she helped me up and we headed to our car to leave the show early. I told the producers to send me the award if I won.

**ALISON'S POV**

"Alison! This is fate! There had to have been a reason for you seeing this. Emily is a low down dirty pimp!" My dad yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, if you're claiming that Emily is a pimp, you obviously need to look the word up in the dictionary." I said. He rolled his eyes right back at me.

"Ali? Can I talk to you in private for a sec?" My brother asked me. I nodded at him, despite the dismay from my parents. We walked into the guestroom.

"What's up Jason?" I asked him.

"Do you think I could stay with you? Dad's been...really...Can I just stay with you?" He asked me.

"Has he been drinking again?" He nodded his head sadly. "Has he hit you?" I asked him.

"No, but I'm afraid he will eventually." He said honestly. I weighed my options in my head silently for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, okay. You can stay with me as long as you want Jason...as long as you don't have any parties at my house." I said seriously. He smiled brightly and brought me in for a loving hug.

"Thank you Ali, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Jason said gratefully.

"We can buy you some things tomorrow." I said. He smiled that charming Dilaurentis smile that ran in the family. The rest of the night went by rather quickly and I told my parents that Jason didn't want to go to the Caribbean with them so he was going to stay with me.

It was about 11 pm and I was on the couch watching the nightly news. "Ali?" Jason said, descending the stairs.

"Yeah, what's up Jason?" I asked him, patting the spot next to me on the comfortable couch. She sat down comfortably.

"I was just curious about Emily." He stated. I smiled at my little brother, he was always so protective and concerned.

"Emily...is very...I guess you could say mysterious. She says these little things and when you first hear it you don't get it...but then after thinking about it you finally understand and when it hits you...it hits you hard." I said honestly. I remember the night at the after party where she gave the guy the extra money and she said she did it because no one else would; she was referring to how self centered and conceited the industry could be. I smiled slightly at the memory.

"Mysterious huh? Does she leave little love notes and drive a motorcycle?" He joked. I laughed.

"Not that I know of, but hey I guess there's always time to find out." I said.

"You never actually said what you thought about the whole RIhanna thing. I mean, you have to have some type of emotion towards it." He said to me.

"Well, the music industry is a lot different from the film industry. The music industry has been falling a lot as of late. So people need shock factors to convince them to buy the stuff. Film is a lot different. People don't want shock factors; they want simple and perfect. You ever notice how you hear more about musicians personal lives than you do for celebrities in film?" I asked him he nodded. "Yeah, thats why. Music tells a story and people want to be apart of it. Film is just fake...That's the simplest way I can explain." I said.

"I still don't get it." Jason admitted, obviously confused.

"Okay...give me three facts about Eminem." I said.

"Well, he had a rough childhood. He has kids. His wife is a bitch." He said.

"Okay, now give me three facts about Megan Fox." I said confidently.

"Well, I don't really know anything about her." He said.

"Exactly. Thats what I mean. So I'm not mad about the whole Rihanna thing; its Emily's life, its her career, and its not my place to judge or critique" I said.

"Do you think they've hooked up?" He asked me bluntly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean they've both worked with Eminem. They seemed pretty comfortable with each other tonight. So maybe they have. Thats none of my business. If Emily wants to tell me something she can tell me." Jason nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Goodnight sis." He said walking back up the stairs.

"Night." I said to him before I heard his bedroom door close. I should probably go to bed, I've got chemistry readings with Jennifer, Emma, and Zac tomorrow. I turned the television off and headed towards my bedroom and drifted off to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

**EMILY'S POV**

I was doing a radio interview with Sway. I always looked forward to kicking it with him; he had to be one of the dopest and realest guys I had ever met in the business."Yo Em, so we got some questions that were sent in through. Here's the first one...Who was your favorite rapper when you were a kid?" He asked me. I thought for a second.

"You know man, when I was like 13 I listened to The Lady of Rage. She was crazy man. She really knew what the fuck she was talking about. I really liked that one record Afro Puffs that she did with Snoop. That shit was packing." I said.

"The next question is who made you want to start rapping?" He said. I thought for a second.

"You know man, it was really a mixture of people. Probably Queen Latifah, Lauryn Hill, Nas, Snoop, Biggie, and then Rakim." I stated.

"Who do you think the number one female rapper of all time is?" Sway asked me.

"Well, Queen Latifah was talking about stuff that no one was really addressing. She was talking about the disrespect of women in hip hop, so she really paved the way for a bunch of the female artists." I said.

"What about Lauryn?" Sway asked me.

"Lauryn's flow, and lyricism puts her in a category all of her own. _The Miseducation Of Lauryn Hill_ is one of the best Rap Albums of all time." I said.

"Yeah, not to mention she held her own in a genre that was mainly male. Lauryn Hill is one of the Best MC's in the game." He said.

"Fuck yeah man. Plus her voice is fucking heavenly." I said.

"Who is someone that you've always dreamed of collaborating with?" He asked me.

"M.I.A. That is my dream I swear man. I've been hooked on her since _Paper Planes_." I stated.

"Yeah dude. _All I wanna is Bang Bang Bang, and KACHING! and take your money_." He said imitating the song. I laughed.

"That song is the ultimate party jam." I said.

"So you said that you have a big announcement. What is that?" He asked me.

"Well, I have two big things to say actually. First off, I'm working on my new Album. I'm naming it Dreaming in Color. Second of all the main announcement is that when I head back on tour I'm taking Eminem, and Rihanna with me." I stated.

"Dope, and speaking of concerts. You guys need to call in and the 97th caller wins backstage passes and front row seats, to Emily's show in December here in LA." He said.

"Yeah, you guys need to call in. If you're a lady I might make out with you." I joked. Sway and the rest of the studio started laughing.

"So at the VMA's last night you performed two songs with Rihanna. Tell me about those, and the central meanings of those songs." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. So the first song that everybody was bitching about was called _I'm All In. _That is basically an anthem for all the lesbians. I wanted to do something that was fun and that would help out my fellow lesbians." I said.

"How is the song helping all the lesbians?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"Well, when straight girls here the song they're gonna be all like '_OMG. If Rihanna hooks up with girls, it must be cool. I'm gonna go to my schools next softball game and ask Tiffany if she wants to have some fun tonight." _

Sway laughed. "Thats some genius shit. I'm sure they all appreciate that. What about the second song?"

"That one is called _It Doesn't Matter. _Thats about a relationship I had back when I was younger that went south. Basically its about the different stages and from different perspectives in that relationship." I said. Sway nodded. He picked up his phone and started scrolling.

"Yo so the next question is the number one asked question. Describe your relationship with Alison Dilaurentis." I smirked.

"Well, uh she's real nice. Her and I hang out a lot, and we're just really trying to get to know each other before we do much of anything else. She's really a cool chick. She's actually a lot funnier than most people would think." I said.

"Man I believe that. So I'm gonna give you a list of people in the game and I want you to describe them in one word." He said.

"Yeah man, I'm down for this." I said leaning forward in my seat.

"Tyler the Creator." He said to me.

"Retarded." I stated confidently. Everyone chuckled.

"Demi Lovato."

"Inspirational." I said, referring to how she overcame depression and how she made a comeback and she came back stronger than ever. A lot of people appreciated her for that. She was really a nice girl as well. Plus I liked her tattoo's.

"Kanye West."

"Egotistical." Everyone knew Kanye was a huge douche. Even Kanye knew he was a douche. But it was okay; since he was Kanye West afterall.

"Justin Bieber."

"Pretty." I said. He was. He was a very pretty boy.

"Iggy Azalea." This was the perfect opportunity to diss the girl.

"Who's that?" I asked. Everyone in the studio laughed; including Sway himself. "No seriously I've never heard of her before." I said with a smirk.

"She's on that one song '_Fancy'_." He clarified for me.

"Oh, I remember that song. I had to go the hospital because my ears started bleeding. I'm actually deaf in my left ear now." I said seriously. Everyone cracked up.

"Damn, we have to have you on the show more often. Unfortunately that's all the time we have for today. Don't worry y'all she'll be back next month to tell us a little more about her album. Anything else you want to say?" Sway said.

"Yeah you guys. I just want thank you to all my fans who have been coming out to shows and stuff. And _I'm All In _is at the top of the ITunes charts and its number three on the Billboard charts so I appreciate you guys. Go out and buy your tickets to the I Heart Radio Music Festival because I'll be performing. Talk to you guys later." I said. I saw the red sign go off signaling that we were now off air. I said goodbye to Sway and everyone else before heading out of the building. I decided to go see Alison. I unlocked the door to the new car that I had to buy considering my last car was torn apart to pieces. It was a black Audi R8 and it was smoking. I headed towards Alison's place and I was there within 20 minutes. I got out of the car and rang on the doorbell. It was a couple moments before the door opened and it was some shirtless guy with a towel on his waist.

"Oh hey, you must be Emily." He said smiling at me. He stuck his hand out to me to shake it. I looked down at it and then back up at him. I had an intense look on my face. Who the fuck was this punk? I stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, I am Emily. Now the only question is who the fuck are you and what are you doing in this house?" I asked threateningly.

"I'm Jason." He said; still smiling. His smile was annoying me. So were his intense green eyes. I was about two seconds away from punching this dudes smile off of his face.

"Where's Alison?" I asked.

"In the shower. We got really dirty this morning." He said. I was going to snap his neck. "I'm Alison's brother by the way." He said. My anger immediately flowed away.

"Oh sorry man. Hey how's it going?" I asked him.

"Its going good. Why don't you come in. You can wait in her room. Its kinda dirty downstairs. We had a little disagreement and it turned into a food fight." Jason said. I laughed.

"Sounds like fun." I said, as I walked towards the stairs in the huge mansion.

"Yeah, it was at first. But then I somehow ended up with pancake mix and cookie dough in my hair. It wasn't a very pleasant experience to say the least." He said.

"It was cool meeting you man." I said.

"Likewise." He said. I walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom. I sat at the edge of the bed. I thought about Jason. He seemed like a cool guy. But I mean who the hell answers the door in a fucking towel? Whatever. I guess he wasn't shy at all. He had no reason to be. The dude had a bangin' body. I was gayer than Ellen Degeneres and I had to admit he was good looking. I wondered why he was here. Maybe a family disagreement. Was he older or younger than Alison? Were they twins? I decided to pass the time.

I called Marshall. "Hey man I just called to ask how you doin'." I said.

"Everything's good man. I got a collab spot open and its for some dark shit. I think you're the darkest in the game besides me." He said jokingly. I laughed lightheartedly.

"Yeah, I'd be good with that." I said.

"Give me something off the top of your head. Its for Valentine's Day. You gotta keep in mind that its dark and scary." He said. I thought for a couple of seconds.

"Does this have anything to do with Kim?" I asked carefully. He sighed loudly and I took that as a yes. "Okay. Let me see…" _ "All you want to do is go chill with your crew_

_and date the wrong guys, well here's a present for you; open the box of fucking chocolates, watch it go boom." _I said.

"_Snipe your ass, you a target, netflix in your room? You left the open window, now I got a clear ass view, with no glare, half a mile away and looking through take out your teddy bear first, shock got you froze" _He said. Shit this dude knew what the fuck he was doing. He never ceased to amaze me.

"_Try to run away but you forgot you locked the door you unlock it, turn the doorknob as I cock it, couple seconds from your great escape and now you're fucking dropping." _I continued. I heard the shower knobs squeak. "Hey man, I'll call you back later. I'm still coming over for dinner tonight though." I said.

"Aight man, late." He said. I hung up the phone. Alison shortly came out of the bathroom and she looked amazing.

**ALISON'S POV**

I came out of the bathroom and Emily was sitting on the edge of my bed going through her phone. "Hey Emily, I didn't know you were coming over today." I said politely with a bright smile on my face.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by and ask if you maybe wanted to come over to my house tonight after I have dinner at Marshall's tonight?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I have to head over to a chemistry read. But after that I'm free." I said to her.

"What time is it over?" She asked me.

"At eight." I said truthfully.

"How about I give you a ride over there and I'll pick you up after?" She asked me sweetly.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah I know I don't have too. But you know; its good to be nice." She said. I smiled at her. She looked good today. Emily had on tan Timberlands that were up to her lower ankle. She had a black tank top on that read _'I' will steal yo girl'. _It made me smile a little. It was kinda funny. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair was flowing down her back so naturally. She didn't look good; she looked drop dead sexy. Her biceps and triceps were so toned and...shiny? Maybe she moisturized well. Her alluring dark brown eyes, the color of hot chocolate had flecks of gold that made them appear to have an inner fire in them. She was just...damn. There was no better way to describe it.

"Okay. I'll let you give me a ride. Let me just finish getting ready." I said.

"Yeah okay. I'll be downstairs." She said before exiting my room.

"Damn." I said to myself.

**EMILY'S POV**

"Dude thats awesome." Jason said to me. He seemed like a super cool kid. "How do you do that?" He asked me.

"Well freestyling is pretty easy after a while. You just have to find the rhymes. People say there's nothing that rhymes with Orange..._Yeah I made this one girl Lauren pay my mortgage, living on Lawrence in Florence, all my stuff is in storage, I'm stuck eating porridge because I'm foreign, I'm stealin sausage somebody better call the warren." _I said randomly. "Now you try freestyling...Try something with Scarlett Johansson." I said.

"Okay..._Yeah I'm feeling really starlit about to hit my Target; Scarlett...Johansson She's really from Wisconsin...Madison is the capital of Wisconsin, she's blonde, oh look a hoe just magically spawned." _I laughed out loud; Jason had some serious talent and potential. _"Her eyes are green; I jack off to her picture on my widescreen, no worries its legal for me to watch porn I'm almost 18; I'll blow more than my automobile horn; I'm about to get as naked as the day you were born. I like my women tall; I'm about to play up the town hall, my father used to play professional baseball. I got brain damage because when I was a kid I got hit by a soccer ball. I'm jacking off because my school gave us the day off." _He finished.

"Jason, you've got some seriously good rhymes. How would you like me to come back here later and pick you up to work in my studio?" I asked him.

"Yeah that would be dope." He said with that same cheeky smile. I nodded. Soon Alison came walking down the stairs.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She walked over to Jason and hugged him and then we walked out of the door.

**30 Minutes Later…**

"_Mom, I just don't know what to do anymore...Everyone tells me to be someone but that isn't who I am." _I said to the tall woman in front of me. She put her hand on my cheek.

"_Shannon you are amazing just the way you are. You're mother and I both love you. So does Angeline. When you are writing the story of your life don't let anyone else hold the pen." _A tear rolled out of my eyes and she wiped it away.

"_I love you mom." _I said giving Jennifer a loving hug.

"_I love you too sweetie." _She said squeezing me tightly. She released me and looked at me in the eyes. _"Love is when you dream of someone in colors that don't exist...I know that you love Karen. I can tell she makes you happy. You can't let those dumbasses at school control how happy you are. You need to go get the girl Shannon. Because a love like you two have doesn't come around more than once in a lifetime. Go get her." _Jennifer said to me. This woman was such an amazing actress. Upon meeting each other and the rest of the cast the directors decided to skip the chemistry read and go straight to filming.

"_Okay." _I ran out of the door and then the directors yelled cut. I walked over to the refreshment table to get a water. Emma walked up to me.

"Hey Emzie." I said playfully. She smiled at me and grabbed a huge chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey Alison. How did the scene with Jennifer go?" She asked me politely. I took a sip of my water before answering. I really like talking to Emma. She was really a super sweet girl. She was so intellectual as well.

"It went great. We did the scene where she tells me to go after Karen." I said. She nodded.

"The scene after that is really remarkable. It has Shannon standing outside Karen's house and it is literally pouring down rain. Its quite romantic." She said.

"I'll bet. I can't wait to film it. Kissing in the rain, the moonlight, it'll be perfect." I said thinking about the moment in my head. This movie was going to help so many people. Thats one of the main reasons I got into acting. It was so that I could talk to people about things that matter, and they would most likely listen. There were so many things that I wanted to get out to the world. "Can I ask you something?" I asked the shorter girl in front of me. She nodded. "Why did you get into acting? The real reason." I clarified further. She took another bit of her cookie.

"I'll cut you a deal. I'll answer that question and any other ones you have over lunch." She offered. I smiled at her. "Right now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and thats my final offer." She said with a smirk.

"Okay. I guess I have to take it then." I said. She smiled again.

**EMILY'S POV**

"Haha! You fucking died! I killed you." Jason said as he came out of his hiding place dancing like a crazed drunk Taylor Swift. We were playing paintball in Miley's back yard. He had shot me with a pink pellet from behind..Damn cheater.

"Shutup man. You got me when I wasn't looking." I said taking my protective mask off. He took his off as well. We had been having fun all day; and we had the house to ourselves since Miley wasn't home. I did miss her though. She was going to be gone for the remainder of the week doing some type of press tour or something.

"Yeah well I still kicked your ass in this game." Jason bragged.

"Well you are 17 years old and I'm 21 so you have a younger...uh speed." I said trying to think of a reason why I could have lost to him.

"Yeah okay Emily. Whatever you say." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get this gear off and I'll make you something to eat." I said as we both headed into the house. I started raiding the cabinets looking for something to eat, while Jason sat at the kitchen countertop waiting. "Alright do you want Spaghetti O's or Chef Boyardee mini Ravioli?" I asked him, turning around holding up the two cans in the air. He looked disappointed.

"For a rich person you sure have a lack of food here." He said.

"Yeah...Miley and I haven't been shopping yet. When she gets back I'll go for sure." I said. "You up for going out to eat?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah I'm up for it." Jason said standing up. I took my keys off the counter. We walked outside to see my car. "I still can't get over how dope this car is." He said in awe.

"You wanna drive?" I asked him. He looked at me with a face that asked 'really?' I threw him the keys and walked around to the other side of the two-seater car. He went over to the driver's side and unlocked the door and got in.

"This interior is beautiful." He said, obviously starstruck by the black and red leather seats and the tech inside of the car. I touched the on button on the car mainframe.

"Destination _Barney's_ burger shop." I said. The GPS showed up and we drove there rapping to the radio songs, and laughing like two idiots.

**ALISON'S POV**

I had just finished laughing at what Emma had said. I had really enjoyed spending time with her. She was really just such an intellectual girl. If I wasn't hardcore crushing on Emily I'd totally be into this girl. I don't even think that I was crushing on Emily; it was way more than that. I had turned to like Emily a lot more than I had originally planned on.

"Listen Alison, there's a gathering tomorrow at the HRC. I was wondering if maybe you would like to come as my plus one. It would be a great opportunity to talk about this movie...in fact I'd love it if you would speak with me." She said. was stunned.

"Seriously? I mean that's kind of a big deal. I mean are you sure that Chad Griffin would be okay with that?" I asked her.

"Yes, I actually already asked him. So is that a yes or a no?" She asked me.

"I mean I don't have anything prepared; hardly anyone knows who I am...I'm just a girl from Pennsylvania." I said; psyching myself out. Emma smiled and laid her hand on top of mine across the circular table.

"Taylor Swift was just a girl from Pennsylvania; and now she's this one of generation's most influential musicians. Noam Chomsky was just a guy from Pennsylvania before he came one of the best Anti-War activist. Kobe Bryant was just a guy from Pennsylvania before he became one of the best basketball players of all time. What does that say about you? You are Alison Dilaurentis...a girl from Pennsylvania. Give it couple years and you can become something bigger." She said to me genuinely. I smiled at her words. "You are going with me Alison; and you are going to give the best damn speech because its gonna come from your heart." She squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She added finally.

"Okay. I'll go." I said, finally giving in. She smiled and retracted her hand from mine and finished up her coffee.

"We should head back to set. Next scene up Karen and Shannon's first kiss." She said. I nodded at her words and gathered my things and we left together.

_**EMILY'S POV**_

"Dude, today was literally the most fun I've ever had." Jason said as I walked with him back into Alison's home. I had a lot of fun with the kid. He was really good. When I finally started up my record label he was the first one I was going to think about signing. He was smart, funny, and overall just a man's man.

"I'm glad you had a dope time. We will definitely do it again sometime." I said.

"Bye Emily." He said. I nodded and then left the house. My phone immediately buzzed it was Alison.

_**Alison: You don't need to give me a ride Em, Emma's got it covered. See you tonight. :)**_

_**Emily:**_ _**Okay, cool.**_

Whatever then. That would give me more time to hang at Marshall's house; and it would give me more time to prepare my speech at the HRC gala tomorrow. I got in my car and drove straight to Marshall's crib in LA. I sat in the car outside for a couple of minutes. I decided to call Miley.

She picked up. "Hey Miley, I was just wondering when you were getting back." I said.

"Miss me already?" She teased. I laughed. I honestly did miss her. I missed the company.

"Yeah...I do miss you." I said quietly. I had that feeling come back to me. I felt the darkness come back over me.

"You okay Emily?" She asked as concern filled her voice.

"Yeah; I'm fine...I just miss it is all." I said.

"Miss what?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said.

"Wait Em…" I hung up on her. I threw my phone in the backseat carelessly. I laid my head on my steering wheel. The violent images from my childhood filled my mind.

_My father continued to throw things at me. I made my way to my room and shut the door and sat up against it. I felt the vibrations of the door as he threw something that sounded like a lamp against it. Then he slammed his foot up against the door, making me shiver in my shoes. "Open this fucking door!" He yelled. _

I snapped myself out of the flashback. I went into the glove compartment and pulled out the plastic bag that I promised myself I wouldn't ever go back to again. I opened it and a variety of bottles and loose pills fell onto my lap. I picked up a random bottle. It was Adderall. I wasn't in the mood to be smarter. I threw the bottle in the backseat. I took another bottle. It was Valium. I took two pills without any water. I quickly got out of the car and hurried to the door. I knocked on it and Hailie opened the door. "Hey Hales." I said to her.

"Hey, get in here. You doing okay? You look kinda pale." She said to me, as I came into the mansion.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little thirsty." I lied. She looked at me with suspicion. She put her hand on my neck. "What the fuck?" I asked her flinching away.

"Are you on drugs?!" She asked me loudly.

"No, I'm sober." I said like she was crazy. "Why would you say that?" I asked her.

"Because you're as pale as a ghost, you are sweaty as hell, and you flinched. You never flinch. You are fucking on drugs. What's the drug of choice this time?" She asked me, putting her hands on her hips expecting an answer.

"I'm not on fucking drugs. Drop okay...please?" I pleaded with her.

"Fine." She said. "But you better not get my dad in on this bullshit." She said walking off angrily.

**A lot of people really love Miley and Emily's friendship. A lot of people actually personally messaged me and said they want to see Miley a lot more in the story; and they want to see their friendship become really like a sisterhood kind of. So Miley's back next chapter. Next chapter also has Emily and Alison's relationship evolving and taking a big step forward. Thanks for reading. **

**-Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**MILEY'S POV**

It was the night of the HRC gala. I was sitting on Emily's bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so that I could see her outfit. I was really worried about her. That phone conversation that we had a yesterday scared the shit out of me. Was she back on drugs? No, she couldn't be. She was sober. Plus she promised her fans, and her friends she would never get back on any kind of drugs. She was probably just not feeling well that day or something...It could have easily been a drunk phone call. I settled my mind on that, it was definitely a drunk phone call. After about 10 minutes Emily finally came out of the bathroom, she looked really good. She was wearing a red and blue flannel shirt buttoned up all the way with a blue Cookie Monster bow tie. She had on blue skinny jeans ripped at the knee and an all black pair of nikes.

I went over to her and started pinching her cheeks playfully. "You look so cute!" I said. She blushed. I adjusted her bow tie slightly. She then looked at me.

"Damn." She simply said. "You look…" She didn't finish. I was wearing black jeans with one of her flannel shirts tied around my waist with a graphic T-Shirt on. "Hot." She finished. I playfully hit her on the arm.

"Stop checking me out." I joked. She laughed.

"I'm sorry, its really hard to when you're wearing something so...sexy." She said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, lets get out of here. You have a speech to give." I said. She nodded. We got into my SUV and I drove us there. We walked out on the red carpet, we did our separate shot interviews, and took pictures with fans.

**ALISON'S POV**

Emma and I had taken our seats inside the beautifully decorated building. We were making small talk with the others at our table. I had no speech prepared for tonight with Emma. I was just going to say how I really felt. I looked at the door and saw Emily walk in with Miley holding onto her arm. A pang of jealousy hit me, whatever. They were just friends. How come Emily invited Miley and not me? I watched them taking their seats. The lights dimmed and everyone looked at the stage.

"Welcome, Welcome. I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight and supporting the LGBT community. Tonight, we will be talking about issues we're facing, we will be talking about our victories, our failures, and we will be handing out awards to people. So once again, I want to say thank you to everyone who came here to support us." Chad Griffin, the CEO of the Human Rights Campaign said. Everyone applauded. I looked over at Emily's table and Miley's hand was resting on Emily's lap. I rolled my eyes. "First up, to talk about their new movie, and the goals they want to achieve through this movie...Emma Watson and Alison Dilaurentis." Everyone applauded. Emma and I walked up the stairs to the stage. Once we got there, I saw a variety of familiar, and unknown faces. I was ready.

**EMILY'S POV**

I didn't know that Alison was going to be here tonight, but I was going to pay attention to her speech anyway. Everyone quieted down in the building and looked intently at the stage, which she was sharing with the British beauty, Emma Watson.

"So this movie, is so much more than a love story of two girls." Emma started. "This is a journey that two girls go through together. Its a journey and a look at just how difficult it is to be a member of the LGBT community." Emma said, so far the speech was absolutely beautiful. I was waiting for Alison's portion excitedly. "The movie is Called _The Light To My Darkness. _This film will be the light to the darkness that has come over LGBT youth, and adults." She continued. She turned to Alison. "We are lucky enough to actually have a member of the LGBT community as a main actress." Alison started speaking and I was completely enthralled in what she was saying.

"I remember when I was a kid. I always felt differently. I didn't want to sit and talk about how cute boys were. When my friends and I watched _Titanic _I wasn't checking out how hot Leonardo Dicaprio was." Everyone in the building laughed. "I was thinking about how incredibly hot Kate Winslet was...and still is." She said, I found myself laughing along with everyone else in the building. "My point is...I felt different, so I tried to force myself to like boys, it didn't work out obviously." She said, once again everyone erupted into laughter. "People keep asking each other what the pros and cons are of same-sex marriage are. There are no cons to same-sex marriage. The only con to same-sex marriage is that lesbian couples will try on double the dresses and waste double the amount of time." She said. People laughed once again, she was really funny. I told Sway she was funny, but it seemed like no one believed me.

"Anyway in all seriousness, the purpose of this film is to make sure people know that its okay to be different from everyone else." Everyone, including me, could tell she was getting emotional. Emma placed a caring hand on her shoulder, Alison gave the girl a grateful look. "I think too much blood has fallen from the wrists of teens, who are ashamed because of who they kiss. Its time that we all stand together and make a change. You should never doubt that a small group of people can make a change...its the only thing that ever has." She concluded.

They both walked off the stage and people roared with applause and standing ovations. Over the course of the night Demi Lovato accepted the Ally award. Ellen Degeneres accepted the Legacy Award...Ellie accepted the Activist award. It was my turn now. "And now, it is my honor and extreme pleasure to present the award for LGBT role model of the year. Emily Fields." Demi Lovato said. Everyone was clapping. "Emily Fields has donated over 1,000,000 to five LGBT non profit organizations, she went to several schools in the Los Angeles area to talk about bullying, discrimination, and the effects those things have on LGBT youth. Emily Fields is one of this generations most successful rap artists and has managed to shine a light on the LGBT community by embracing her sexuality and making several songs about. She has made teens and adults feel more comfortable in their own skin. Not to mention she will shut anyone down who thinks its okay to make people feel bad because of who they love. So please, come on up Emily." Demi concluded. People roared in applause once again for me. I hugged everyone around me. I turned to my side and gave Miley a kiss on the cheek and she gave me one back. I hurried up to the stage and gave Demi a hug.

"Yo, so I just want to say thank you to the HRC for giving me this award it means a lot to me to know that people appreciate me and all the work I've put in helping you guys out. So there's a lot of people who I want to thank. I want to thank Miley Cyrus, Ellen Degeneres, Marshall Mathers…" When I said that people gasped. The guy didn't hate gay people. He had said it himself so many times before, I had asked him personally and he told me he didn't have a problem with anybody as long as they didn't have a problem with him. "But most of all I want to thank the girl who got me through everything. We had a good ride, we were in love, we almost made it until I made a mistake…" Everyone glanced over in Ellie's direction. "I want to thank Ellen Page, because without her none of this would have been possible. Thank you." I said. Everyone clapped and I exited the stage. The night was over and I was drunk off of my ass at the after party. There was no sign of Alison, she was probably pissed. But that was okay; Ellie did help me get through everything. My career would have been gone if it wasn't for her.

What happened with Alison that night was a mistake; if I could go back and change it I definitely would. I had downed about my 6th shot of Tequila and felt really good. I was drunk as hell though. But, that didn't mean that I didn't have feelings for Alison, because I really did. Emma Watson came and sat next to me at the bar. "I didn't get the chance to say congratulations." She said nicely. I smiled at her. She was actually really, really, beautiful. When I think of the word perfect she popped into my mind.

"Well thank you. I'm excited to see that movie that you're in...It should be quite captivating." I said to her. She smiled.

"I'm having difficulties telling if you're just being cordial of libidinous." She said; I laughed.

"Sorry...high school dropout here." I said, she laughed light heartedly.

"I can see why Alison likes you so much," She pointed out. I smirked.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a charmer." She cocked her head at me. She pulled on my bow tie.

"Cookie Monster huh?" She asked, now she was the one smirking. She was a cool chick, maybe I could just hook up with her and forget about it in the morning. Wait, what am I thinking? What about Alison? Plus isn't Emma straight?

"Yeah, the Cookie Monster and I have a really special relationship." I said jokingly. Emma laughed and lightly put her hand on my knee. She leaned in closer to me. I smirked. She leaned into me and I was leaning in as well...I didn't give a shit anymore. Alison deserved a lot better than me. I was a drugged up rapper who couldn't find her flow anymore, she was a graceful stallion. We were almost touching before someone pulled me away. The person continued to drag me away. They dragged me out of the building and into an SUV.

"What the fuck are you doing Emily?!" The person I now recognized as Miley yelled at me. "Alison is in the corner of this fucking place by herself!She likes you Emily! This is your one shot at true happiness!" She yelled at me.

"Maybe I don't deserve happiness! Maybe I don't want it! I like being the dark and angry person everyone else knows me as! I'm fucked up Miley, I'm insane!" I yelled. "I hate everything about myself!" I stopped and I just let out a loud sob. "I can't fucking do this anymore! I'm dying inside…" I said.

_**MILEY'S POV**_

Emily was breaking down in front of my very eyes. I could tell she was tired. "What am I supposed to do when everything is crumbling around me?" She asked hysterically. It was like she was drowning but no one could see her trying to get to the shore. "I keep telling myself that I'm gonna wake up one day and its all gonna be different, but it never is." She said. She suddenly collapsed into my arms. She wasn't just broken, she was shattered. I looked out of the car window and saw none other than Alison standing there with a confused and concerned look on her face. I shook my head signalling for her to go away. She looked at me confusedly. I shook my head once again telling her to go away. Living fake is something thats hard to do...and after a while the person who you were pretending to be...becomes you. Alison was stepping closer to the car we were in. I might need to kick this chicks ass. What part of 'leave' didn't the girl understand. Suddenly Emily sat up in my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Please...take me home." She said. Immediately put the keys in the ignition and drove away leaving the blonde girl outside in the dust. In a few minutes we got back to my house and Emily collapsed onto the couch. It was definitely the alcohol. I sat next to her. She started speaking softly. "Can you get my phone from my car….its in the glove compartment." She slurred. I went to the garage and unlocked her car and opened the glove compartment and I was horrified at what I saw. I saw multiple bottles of pills. I picked up one of the bottles it was Ambien. I picked up another bottle and it was MDMA...otherwise known as molly. I continued to look through the compartment and I found a very large bag filled with prescription bottles, and loose pills. I put the bag back in and grabbed Emily's phone. It rang it was Alison. I quickly declined the call, almost right after a long text message came in from her.

_**I don't know what's going on...I get so many mixed signals from you. You say that you need time to get your heart together, but then you kiss me, you ask me to dinner, you hang out with Jason all day, you drive me to work, you made sure that I actually got the part...but then I see you with Miley...to be honest I'm jealous of her. She has everything that I don't. Perfect hair, tattoo's, she isn't allergic to dogs, she beautiful...Then there's your ex girlfriend. I'm the reason you two broke up...I guess I just wanted to be straight with you for once. I really like you Emily, a lot, actually a lot more than a lot. **_

I read that and then another text came in.

_**Truthfully, I could talk about you all day and I'd still have a million things left to say...Wait this sounds weird let me start all over. Just pretend you never read those.**_

Literally seconds later another text came in. This girl typed really fast.

_**So lets say that theoretically I really like you. And theoretically, even though it sounds moronically cliche and overused, you give me butterflies. And just for kicks, and in theory of course, you may be one of the most wonderful people I have ever met in my life. And hypothetically, my heart beats ten times faster when I see you...Do you think that maybe, and in the most theoretical sense, feel the same way? **_

I made up my full mind about Alison in that moment. She was perfect for Emily. I walked into the house and sat Emily's phone on the table. It looked like Emily was passed out completely. I got a blanket and sat down and put in over both of us. She moved over and laid her head in my lap lazily. I smiled lightly down at her. "You'll be okay." I said, I didn't know who I was trying to convince...her or myself.

"I love you Alison…" She said. Did she really think that I was Alison? And if she did, was she really in love with her?

"What?" I asked quietly. She moved even deeper into my stomach.

"I love you Alison." She said, before really falling asleep.

**What did you guys think about that? Emily loves Ali? We're definitely going to see more of Alison and Emily next chapter. Plus Miley confronts Emily about the pills she found in her car, and lets just say it doesn't turn out pretty. Who's excited about tonight's episode? I sure am. I just turned 19! I feel so mature...even though I have the mind of a 9 year old. **

**-Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**EMILY'S POV**_

I was on Wendy Williams show today and I couldn't help but be pissed and want to roll my eyes at everything she was saying...I hated the woman to be honest, but Hanna and Spencer were making me go. "So on a scale of 1-10 what are the chances that you'll be performing at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show this year?" She asked me.

"I don't know...What are the chances that people will ever forget about what a horrible job you did of making that Aaliyah movie?" I asked her. The audience was filled with oh's and whistles. "I mean its bad enough her family didn't want you to make a movie...but you kinda pissed on her grave even more by doing such a horrible job." I said with a smirk.

"Well, since you're so amazing why don't you tell me something good about yourself?!" She fired back, yep this was definitely going to be all over the news. I couldn't wait to get home and write a diss track about this chick.

"Well first off...I'm pretty sure every celebrity hates this show...Plus you trash every single fucking celebrity. I think you're probably gonna die alone." I said to the woman, tears were falling out of her eyes. "Have a nice day." I said getting up from my seat. The entire audience was booing me. I stuck both my middle fingers up at all of them. "Fuck you guys!" I said before exiting the studio. I got in my car and drove back to my hotel. I really wanted to fly back to LA but I had business to take care of. I pulled up to Shady Aftermath Records I walked into a booth. Marshall was on the controls. I was doing some vocal warm-ups.

_**EMILY:**_

_Yeah, today has been tough, yeah real rough,_

_I've had enough, I'm ready to get out of here, _

_because people think I'm just some rapping queer, _

_I wanna fucking disappear, I want it all to end…_

_because I have no friends, unfortunately I can't pretend,_

_Anybody got a rope? Not for jump rope, I need it cause I've lost all hope, _

_Who am I kidding, this rhyme ain't even dope,_

_I'm back on my pills, I'm getting those same old chills,_

_my life fucking sucks, even though I live in Beverly Hills, _

_Yeah, people always say that I keep bitching and moaning, but how about you take a moment,_

_to step into my shoes, _

_to have a mom who said that she hopes her own child gets blown up by a bomb,_

_or maybe to have a dad named Brad, who always wore plaid, and was always mad, _

_he threw me off a launch pad, most would call him a deadbeat dad...huh too bad_

_Do you guys finally understand why I'm so sad? _

This track was getting really emotional and I could see Marshall staring at me through the glass.

_**EMILY:**_

_Now let me tell you about why I'm so angry, _

_because I got a bunch of haters muggin' on me, _

_there's two I know...Iggy and Wendy, _

_Yeah, I've got a lot of hate in my heart, _

_I'm falling apart, I'm anything but smart,_

_someone please murder me, _

_stuff my dead body in a shopping cart,_

_don't leave any external body parts, _

That was the end of the song. Marshall pressed a button so that I could hear him. "I'm not letting you record that man, do something else." He said, I knew he was right. I nodded and put my headphones back in.

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

_**MILEY'S POV**_

Emily was back in New York. I was worried about her. Everyone was freaking out about her outburst on Wendy...not that she wasn't right, no major celebrity actually liked Wendy Williams. Like Mariah Carey said…"_All up in my business like a Wendy Interview…"_

The doorbell rang, so I got up quickly to get it. I opened it and a tan girl was there, she looked a lot like Emily if I was being completely honest. She looked to be about 5'6. She had a tattoo on her forearm. _L'âme soeur_...Soul mate, I think it read. The tattoo was imprinted on was a bright red, contrasting sharply with the black lettering on her forearm. The calligraphy was narrow and elegant. Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, tan skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, and full lips. She seemed like the covergirl of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment.

"Does Emily Fields live here?" She asked. I examined her eyes. "I'm Peyton." She said, introducing herself.

"Yeah, she's in New York right now." I said to her, not wanting to give her any more information about Emily.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She asked. I was really sceptacle. Suddenly the girl was against one of the pillars five feet away. Emily was pinning her up against on of the walls. What the fuck was going on?

_**EMILY'S POV**_

I came home to see her...Peyton. I hated her guts, she was my sister...but I hadn't considered her that for a long time. She left us, she left me when I needed her most. I never got one phone call, never got one letter, nothing. I was angry, I was furious, and the drugs in my system made my anger toward her intensify. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled angrily at her. I was more than angry, I wanted to beat the living shit out of her. I tightened my grip on my collar. She swallowed heavily before opening her mouth to answer.

"Emily…" She started, but I couldn't listen to her. I keep so much pain inside, I grasp my anger and loneliness and hold it close in my chest. It changed me into someone I never thought I would be...into someone I never wanted to be. My anger has transformed me into someone I really don't recognize; but I don't know how to let it go. But I guess you couldn't lose yourself if you were never anywhere to begin with. "Emily, I'm sorry I left. Okay? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there with mom. But I had to get out...I got out for you, I wanted to provide a life for you." She pleaded. I believed her. I let her go. "Emily, I came back because I wanted to make things right. I want to be your sister again." She said as her voice cracked. A lyric popped into my head..._You are my seed of despair, watch it grow and tower over everything that could have been something..._Lyrics always popped into my head when I was in situations like this.

"You should go...I can't do this right now." I said honestly.

"Emily…" She started.

"You need to go." Miley said, speaking up. It was the first time I had heard her say something that sternly. "Now, or I will call my security." She said to my 25 year old sister. Peyton gave me a significant look before leaving out of the house. "We need to talk." She said softly to me.

"Yeah, I know. Give me 25 minutes." I said, rushing off to the in-house studio.

_Spitting lines that don't even make sense_

_I make sense when it comes to the recompense_

_I make sense, take tens and cop a dime_

_Need to blunt away the pain just to past time_

_pushing back these fake walls cuz I am a mime_

_Pushing back these fake walls cuz I need to breathe_

_Nobody understands how badly I want to leave_

_Not understanding that I have nothing to achieve_

_I have nothing ahead of me_

_I can't smoke weed but I need to be_

_High_

_I have this fake dream to die_

_But dying is too good for those who don't want to be alive_

_But then my brother asked me how would she feel? _

_Bringing pain to her pain from my pain_

_I'm insane and don't have much of a working brain_

_I don't think I have much in life to just obtain_

_There's a difference between dying and being diabetic_

_There's big difference when being alive on anesthetics_

_He died slow I wish I was him but man forget it_

_It would be selfish yeah but the dead don't regret it_

_He died slow fell down like a hoola hoop_

_Don't let anybody tell you you ain't beautiful_

_Cuz girl you're beautiful_

_I'm sorry for taking it out on you, when I'm dull_

_You don't have to handle all this bull_

_And I want to say thank you for staying there_

_I don't want my pain to be your pain to bare_

_The way I act I know it ain't fair_

_And I have a lot of cracks that I want to repair_

_I promise that you're the only one in my heart_

_It hurts a lot to be this far apart_

_When December comes that's when the repair will start. _

_I understand your pain it'll be better in December_

_My pain is worse to the pain that I remember_

_Just sitting here hoping_

_Be broken keep groping_

_Can't do much with my third eye open_

_Tough coping with myself right now_

_Island in the sun then plow_

_Don't know how_

_Get over this scrimmage_

_Cuz I'm tired of all the privilege_

_Send her a message_

_Don't get well rested_

_Stay in bed forever _

_Not listening to the whatever_

_Stay in bed never get better_

_I'll be better when I'm there with you _

_Never got a fair view, never got closure_

_You were there then left I was so sure_

_That it was just you and me_

_Broke my heart now killing spree _

_Chopping off these head for free_

_Level so high they sent out royal decree_

_You can't understand you birthed the evil in me_

_See few degrees to the point that you let the monster bust trees_

_Now I'm getting in your mind psychology_

_But don't look back like I'm looking for apologies_

_Like i say I don't get mad I get even_

_You'll think I'm the one in the back straight creeping_

_But I'll be right in front of you scrape leaking_

_This blood, I'll account for every drop you made me cough_

_You think I'm going soft_

_But all this pain is enough to make me pick up the mic and go off_

_This pain is inspiration_

_Killing any person who stops my mental ventilation_

_Your next._

_Can't keep moving forward with no vector plate_

_But I need one to direction all this hate_

_When I lost you I saw it as a change of fate_

_The only word guys know after break up is masturbate_

_The end, the end, the end_

_I guess this is the end_

I finished the song rather quickly. I went back into the living room to see Miley with all my pills laid out on the coffee table. "Why?" She simply asked me, she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

**Next chapter is really Ali-centric. We're gonna learn a lot about her life. Thoughts on Peyton? Em's outburst? Let me know. Thanks for reading.**

**-Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EMILY'S POV**

She had found my pills. I think...I think I was glad that she found them, maybe she could help me. I needed to permanently kick this shit. "I want to stop." I stated boldly.

"Then stop." Miley said.

"It isn't that easy."

"Yes it is, lets get up and we can flush these down the toilet together." She said, I nodded. But I didn't do it without any hesitation. We headed towards the bathroom and we dumped all the pills down the toilet. "You have to flush it Em." She said seriously. I moved my hand to the toilet handle, my hand was shaking uncontrollably. I tried to move my hand even further but I couldn't. Miley grabbed my other hand, and held it tightly. "You can do this Em, do it for your fans, do it for Alison...do it for me." She said. That was all the motivation I needed, I forced my other hand to the handle and flushed the pills down the toilet. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I actually smiled. "I did it." I said.

"You sound surprised."

"Thats because I am, I thought I was gonna fall into that deep hole again, but I didn't...Thanks to you." I said honestly. She pulled me in for a tight, friendly hug.

_**ALISON'S POV**_

"_I don't fucking know Karen! I have no idea how I'm supposed to handle this shit!" _

"_Its easy Shannon! Just say those three words, and those eight letters and I'm yours forever!" _Emma yelled at me. I looked down at my feet. Emma scoffed at me. "_You know what Shannon...I can't do this anymore." _She said sadly.

"_Karen wait…" _

"_I'm done waiting Shannon."_ Emma said before walking out of the door.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Thats it for tonight ladies. You guys can go home now, tomorrows an off day, but feel free to come in if you want to see Zac's scenes." The director yelled. I said my goodbyes to them and Emma, then made my way back home. I was so tired. I opened the door and I saw Jason on the couch cuddling with some girl. I smiled to myself, it was probably a girl from school or something. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge quietly, not wanting to wake Jason and the girl. I grabbed a bottle of Sprite and opened it. I sat at one of the bar stools. I sipped it slowly. I suddenly heard talking coming from the living room.

"I should really get home." A female voice she yawned. I really, really, wanted to get a look at this girl.

"Really? Come on, just 20 more minutes." Jason whined playfully.

"I wish I could Jason, but I have a premere to get to in the morning." She stated. A premere? What the hell? "I'll text you when I get home." She said. I had made up my mind, I got up from the bar stool and went into the living room and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

Chloe Grace Moretz...The young 18 year old actress who had starred in so huge things many things. There was _If I Stay, The Equalizer, Kick-Ass, Carrie_...the list literally goes on and on. "Hey, its nice to meet you. Jason has told me so much about you. I'm a big fan of your work." She said with a bright smile. I looked to Jason for an explanation, but he looked everywhere but my eyes.

"Wow, likewise." I accepted her handshake. "How did you guys meet?" I asked curiously.

"A mutual friend." She said, looking back at Jason lovingly. She then returned her eyes to me. "It was cool meeting you, but I have to get home." She leaned over to Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you as well. See you around I guess." I stated nicely. She smiled at me one more time before leaving out of the house.

"Well goodnight Ali." My brother said, trying to avoid the pressing questions he knew I would ask.

"Not so fast." I said. He turned back to me at sat on the couch, and I sat right next to him. "You want to explain to me how you got all hooked up with Chloe Moretz?" I asked him.

"Emily helped me out. I was talking to her a couple of weeks ago, I said I hated being single...so she gave me a list of girls and I chose Chloe." He said happily.

"Emily? Emily Fields, the rapper, set you up with her?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded joyfully. "I'll be back." I said without warning, leaving the house. I got in my car and drove to Emily's house. It took me about 20 minutes. I knocked on the house door and Emily opened it with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ali, I've been meaning to call you." She said. She seemed different, so much more happy, and at ease.

"Hey, its been a hot minute hasn't it?" I asked. She nodded in agreement. "Can I come in?" I asked her. She moved out of the way. I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch as did she.

"Its kinda late. Everything okay?" She asked me, concern now filling her voice.

"Yeah, I was just kinda interested in how you got Chloe Moretz to date my brother." I said. She smiled at me.

"Well, I'm sure he told you what happened...I assume you want to know what other choices I gave him." I nodded with a smile on my face. "Kendall and Kylie Jenner, Lorde, Becky G, Bethany Mota, Hailee Steinfeld, Elle Fanning, Maia Mitchell, Zendaya Coleman, Ariel Winter, and Lauren Jauregui." She said.

"Wow, you got Jason to turn down Bethany Mota...He loves older girls." I said, Emily laughed. "How did you get all those girls to agree to go out with him?" I asked her.

"Well, the thing with young celebrities is that they actually want to date someone normal...All the girls thought Jason seemed like a really nice guy...I honestly thought he would go with Lauren, she seems like his type." She said, I had to agree. He loved girls with colored eyes, Chloe had green eyes so I guessed that worked out okay.

"I'm glad you helped him out. Jason really likes you...He's always so lonely at home by himself, I'm glad he has a girlfriend." I said happily. "But Jason isn't the only reason I came here tonight." I stated boldly.

"I know. I think that is about time that we actually talk...Earlier today Miley told me there was a text on my phone for me. I read it, and I have two things to say." She started. I was terrified. Would she feel the same way? "First of all you're a huge dork...and I feel the same way."

_**EMILY'S POV **_

I felt so good right now, and I have a feeling I was going to be feeling good for a very long time. Alison had led me up to this point, I dumped the pills...not for myself, but because I wanted to be someone to Alison, and I knew that she'd never be happy with a drugged up junkie, so I changed for her. "I have a surprise for you." I admitted. I left the room momentarily and I got the black Gibson acoustic guitar. She looked surprised, which was reasonable. The only person who knew I knew how to play guitar was Naya.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, I sat on a stool across from her.

"I wrote you a song, and I'm gonna play it for you." I said. She smiled at me. I positioned the guitar and did some minor tuning before I started strumming the correct tunes.

_**EMILY:**_

_Oh yeah, I've been looking for a girl for some time, _

_Just so happens that I found mine, _

_blonde hair, blue eyes, _

_making me go crazy, my vision is suddenly hazy, _

_everything about you makes me happy, that smile that lights up the room, _

_yeah I got an equation for you... 1+1=2, _

_a lonely me, and a lonely you, _

_taking walks on the beach, _

_getting things off the shelves you can't reach, _

_My life has been a little dark lately, _

_I'm walking all alone at night,_

_I didn't think I could put up any more fight, _

_until I saw you, until I saw you, until I saw…_

_I'm gonna need a flashlight, to guide this me through this cold and dark night, _

_You're my yellow brick road, every love story is beautiful but ours is my favorite,_

_we're like Bonnie and Clyde,_

_I'm gonna need you here tonight,_

_let my world be bright, I'll be your knight in shining armor, _

_I just want to let you know, I don't ever do this for anyone,_

_this song is almost done, _

_if you want to leave now girl, you better run, _

_With you I swear I hit a home run, _

_yeah I know you want to move to Montreal, _

_I wanna jump into you like a cannon ball, _

_I fell for you hella hard, _

_If you want to leave its your chance now, _

_but if you want to stay...promise you'll stay with me. _

I concluded the song and Alison had a tear strolling out of her eyes. "I love you." She blurted, and she didn't look like she was sorry either. I smiled at her.

"I love you too Alison." I said honestly.

**The Next Day…**

I was on Jimmy Kimmel's tonight, and before the show started I was hanging out with the audience reading some "Mean Tweets" on a segment of his. So far I was having a lot of fun reading these tweets.

"Emily Fields has a mouse face." I read out loud. The audience laughed. "Can I at least be like Mickey Mouse or something?" I asked playfully. The audience laughed once again. "Wanna know how Eminem and ToxicWasteOfficial became friends? Eminem shared drug dealers numbers with her." Damn some of this shit was brutal, but I managed to laugh it off. "Yeah...he's right." I said shrugging, the audience laughed. "How in the fuck the does Emily Fields get so many hot girls...she isn't even the slightest bit talented." That one was actually pretty funny. "I don't know man...go ask Miley." I joked. The audience erupted with laughter one last time. I greeted a couple of fans and then headed to my meeting.

"So Iggy Azalea just dissed you in a recent interview with rolling stone." Hanna said to me. Spencer handed me the magazine and I started reading it.

"_I just think she's a little bit out of her league. I would destroy her in a rap battle...Same thing with Nicki Minaj...they should do a song together. It can be called 'The Sellouts of Hip-Hop Music'. Nicki can be like 'My ass is fake, and I fuck my boyfriend with plastic dicks too.' Then Emily can be like 'Anyone got any pills I can pop? My girlfriend is just a more attractive version of Ellen Degeneres too.' thats what the song would be." _ I read it out loud.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? She just dissed four people with this bullshit. Nicki, Me, Alison, and Ellen." I said angrily.

"You're on SNL tomorrow with Alison, do a last minute skit dissing her. Maybe talk about the supposed 'ghost writer'." Spencer suggested. I thought that was a good idea.

"Thats not all she said. Next page." Hanna commanded. I turned to the next page and continued reading.

"_I'll give it two years tops before she just finally realizes what a horrible person, and musician she is...and jumps off a bridge. When that day comes it will be doing the world a favor." _Spencer and Hanna both looked at me, waiting for my reaction. "I'm going to kill her career." I said seriously.

"What are you going to do Emily?" Spencer asked me.

"I'm going to start by going down to Sway's Morning show...and giving a slight explanation." I said.

**30 Minutes Later…**

"Yo, we got a surprise guest back, Its Emily Fields. She's gonna talk about what everybody in the hip-hop world has been wondering. We already read what Iggy Azalea said before the break, so we really want to get your opinion on things." Sway said.

"So a lot of people always ask me 'Why do people hate Iggy Azalea so much?' besides her telling me that I should kill myself theres a bunch of other stuff along with that to." I started.

" Number one; she doesn't know the history of rap music. Number two; she doesn't write her own songs. T.I writes them for her...or she has a ghost writer, in fact its probably both. Number three she's a racist. Before she was famous she was always saying racist shit about groups of people." I was literally going off and the people in the studio seemed to be eating this shit up.

"Number four; Iggy Azalea is always bitching and moaning. Every rapper in the industry has feuds and beefs with another rapper. Nas Vs Jay Z, Pac Vs Biggie, 50 Cent vs Ja Rule, Eminem Vs Benzino, Nicki vs Lil Kim, and so many more. They write their own lyrics and diss other rappers in their songs. But Iggy, all she does is cry and whine about on twitter. Hip Hop is not for soft skin people. Either get hard, or get out. Eminem was also targeted with many other rappers because of his skin colour. But did he cry on twitter ? No. Instead he beefed with those people and proved them why he deserves to be in the game."

"You really know your shit Em." Sway said. I simply nodded and kept going.

"Number five: Iggy talks more, works less . She doesn't write her own stuff and instead spends time dating people, going to award shows, photoshoots, making dumb statements and of course, on twitter. Instead of writing 140 words 140 times a day, she should take a pen and a paper and write something meaningful." I stated angrily.

"Damn." Sway commented.

"She doesn't respect older artists. Thats one thing that I always made my priority when I first came into the industry. Snoop Dogg, Jay-Z, Eminem, Drake, Nicki Minaj, Dr. Dre, or Nas, it doesn't matter. Has eminem ever dissed Nas? Has Nas ever dissed Pac? Nobody disses artists who started rapping before them, its just a sign of respect. Now even if all these people dissed Iggy, she could have made a diss song and then react. But bashing and crying on twitter ? Nah. When Eminem dissed Miley Cyrus did she react back ? No, Miley even said that Eminem is a legend and Miley knew that Marshall doesn't mean stuff literally. She took it in good humour, and did not cry."

I was just going off, and I was going to keep going off. Dissing me, thats one thing. Dissing Ali...shit you're going down. I was already so protective of her, in fact I was protective over her within the first 24 hours that I had met her. I was constantly defending her from the media, everyone was calling her a homewrecker.

"Tell us a little bit about that Em, respecting older artists." Sway asked me.

"Well, respecting the artists who came before us is just like respecting our elders. I think Nicki Minaj is like my grandma." I joked. Everyone in the studio laughed. I decided I wasn't going to spend the rest of my time talking about some no-nothing poser. I was happier to talk about other things with Sway.

"Have you listened to her latest album?" Another person in the studio asked me.

"Yeah I have. '_The Pinkprint'_ is amazing. Its her best album yet in my opinion. Its so much more emotional than her other stuff. My favorite song off the album is '_All Things Go'. _Its such a relatable and sad track, it really hits hard for me especially." I said honestly.

"Would you ever consider doing a collab with her?" He asked me.

"Yeah I would, I'm open to anything. I think she has really refined herself as an artist, she's super talented, and honestly I think she is one of the best female rap artists of all time. She has a lot of super good beats, good wordplay, plus she's a super fast rapper. I'm a huge fan, and I'm not even dickriding." I marvelled. "I'm also a big fan of her freestyles."

"We got a caller." I smiled at the thought of what the person was going to ask.

"Hey Emily, I just want to say I'm a huge fan of your work." The female said.

"Oh wow, thats means a lot. Thanks. What's your question?" I asked the girl.

"As a rap artist what's something that you feel you really struggle with?" She asked, it was a good question.

"I think that when I was younger I'd always try to freestyle with my friends and stuff, but I wasn't as good as them, over time I got better but its still a struggle. One of the things that I struggle with now is definitely knowing when to stop." I offered honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" The female asked again.

"I think as a someone who kids look up to, its my job to make sure that they grow up somewhat right. I don't want kids to think its okay to you know bully people...or fight you know. I always try to be a good role model." I concluded.

"Yo Em, while you were talking to the girl on the air, I just asked Nicki to come up, she's right behind you." Sway said. I looked behind me and I was surprised she was actually there. I stood up and gave her a huge hug, and she reciprocated.

"Yo its so dope to finally see you again." She said as she sat down in a chair next to me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I was just saying how amazing _The Pinkprint _is." I complimented.

"Wow, thanks so much. I love all of your albums." She complimented. I blushed.

"Oh damn, she's blushing!" Sway said, everyone in the studio started laughing and high-fiving each other.

_**ALISON'S POV**_

"So how are things with Emily?" My brother asked me sincerely. Thats one of the things I loved the most about him. He was so caring and sweet, no wonder girls liked him so much.

"We're doing great...She said the three words." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Thats great Ali, I'm really happy for you." Jason added honestly.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Emily invited you and Chloe to come with us tonight." I announced. Jason's head cocked slightly, as if asking where. "To the _BillBoard Music Awards."_ I clarified.

"Yeah I'm down. I'll ask Chloe." He declared. I was excited for tonight. Emily was co-hosting with Justin Timberlake. It was going to be amazing, and Jason had always wanted to go to one of these award shows. It was the night Emily and I were going to officially announce our newfound relationship. He started texting someone, I assume Chloe.

"So...You're dating Chloe Moretz. A full blown teen celebrity." I stated.

"I don't think of her as a celebrity. She's just a person to me, a beautiful girl who makes my heart flutter whenever I'm around her...I love hanging with her, she's so nice and smart and she helps me with my chemistry homework...I didn't think I could ever be this happy with a girl you know?" He asked me. I was truly happy for him, I had to admit that at first I was a little bit nervous to find out he was dating a celebrity, thats a whole lot of media attention but he didn't seem to care all that much.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I offered. It was true, Emily made me feel the exact same way, if not in a stronger way.

"She can go." Jason said, I smiled at him before turning on the TV. It was the news.

"_The victim was identified as Peyton Fields. She was brutally murdered last night and was found in a dumpster." _The newscaster stated. A picture of the girl then showed up on the screen, the girl looked strikingly similar to Emily. It must have been a stupid coincidence.

"Damn, who would murder a girl like that? She seems so nice, and then to just put her body in a dumpster...That shit isn't okay." Jason pondered. I stayed silent, but agreed. I couldn't help but think that girl was...someone.

**Next chapter there's some serious emotional stuff. Emily will tell Alison about her dark and shadowy past with her family. Any opinons Jason and Chloe Moretz? Someone asked me to give him a celebrity love interest so I did...I was gonna make him gay, but then I changed my mind. Celebrity requests? So I'm sorry if dissing Iggy offended any of you **'_**Azalians' **_**its just for the purpose of the story, and that feud will become a major part of the story line...People will get hurt, Emily will do a major song with a couple of other rappers that could change her, and her career in a major way. Plus Miley next chapter, she's a fan favorite. **

-Angel


End file.
